Nueve canciones para un final triste
by Sh'lainn Blaze
Summary: Ella era el tipo de persona con la que él nunca se involucraría, y aún así se encontraba de pie frente a su casa, poniendo en riesgo todo lo bueno que tenía en su vida. Sabía que algo se iba a romper en cuanto sus labios tocaran su piel...
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio **

La suave noche había caído tranquila, con un cielo completamente despejado, pero tan negro y profundo que era fácil perderse dentro de él. El susurrar del viento apenas rozaba aquel rostro pálido por el cual rodaban lagrimas que no tardaban en secarse. Un par de ojos verdes se encontraban perdidos en la inmensidad, alejados de toda realidad sin siquiera parpadear.

—No puede seguir así —se escuchó decir a una voz masculina proveniente del pasillo.

—¿Qué más podemos hacer? —alegó otra voz rasposa pero similar—. No quiere comer, no quiere hablar, y ha dicho que le da lo mismo que la internemos en un hospital.

El girar de la manija se escuchó y solo entonces aquellos ojos se cerraron al tiempo que la cabeza de la chica se inclinó, haciendo que su flequillo resguardara parte de su rostro. No se giró pese a que escuchó los pasos dentro de la habitación y tampoco se inmutó al escuchar las palabras de los hombres que seguían hablando como si ella no estuviera presente. ¿Acaso creían que era tonta? ¿Pensaban tal vez que se había vuelto estúpida por su depresión? ¿Por qué no la dejaban llevar su luto en paz? ¿Era tan difícil entender que...?

—Señorita, por favor, su padre ha pedido hablar con usted —pidió uno de los hombres que había irrumpido en el lugar—. Mañana parte a los Ángeles y no quiere partir sin verla —añadió para persuadir a la chica, sin embargo, la aludida ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltear.

—Si tanto me quiere ver —murmuró con la joven, con una voz muy calmada y tan cristalina que causaba escalofríos—, ¿por qué no viene a verme él?

—El señor está en el comedor esperando a por usted —intervino el otro hombre de voz rasposa.

—Mienten —respondió—. Déjenme sola —pidió apenas girando el rostro para ver por el rabillo del ojo a aquel par de hombres que tan fielmente se preocupaban por ella, pero que no entendía la magnitud de su dolor.

¿Cómo podían entenderla? ¿Cómo podía siquiera llegar imaginar su pesar? A ellos se les había muerto la patrona, a ella se le había muerto su madre. Ella había estado ahí, ingenua y anonadada, cuando de un certero tiro en la sien la mujer que le había dado la vida se había quitado la suya propia. Desde eso habían corrido seis semanas y de su mente aún no se borraba el recuerdo, tan nítido como si lo estuviera presenciando de nuevo, una y otra vez cada que cerraba los ojos. Por más que buscaba explicación alguna, sencillamente no llegaba a encontrar una respuesta que fuese satisfactoria. Su madre no tenía razones, a su parecer, para hacer lo que había hecho.

—Por favor, señorita —insistió el hombre—. Si su padre no ve mejoras en usted terminará por mandarla a un hospital psiquiátrico por miedo a que cometa alguna locura —se aventuró a decir con toda franqueza, dejando de lado el tacto que se debería de tener para dar aquella clase de información. No obstante, la chica no se lo tomó a mal y apenas una sonrisa irónica se dibujó sutilmente en su rostro. Ciertamente en más de una ocasión había pensado hacerle compañía a su madre, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

—Que haga lo que quiera, me da igual —fueron las últimas palabras que la joven de cabellera castaña pronunció antes de volver a fijar su vista en el infinito firmamento que esa noche carecía de estrellas, así como ella carecía de esperanzas.

* * *

_Comentario de la Autora:_

_Digamos que más que nada esto es es como un pequeño Background de la historia, algo irrelevante a grandes rasgos, pero que considero necesario que sepan para que los futuros eventos tengan una pizca más de sentido._

_Si queréis más información podéis pasar a mi perfil. Por el momento es todo lo que tengo que decir._


	2. Pista Numero 1: Beautiful Disaster

******Disclaimer:**

_Jon McLaughlin - Beautiful Disaster_

_Gravitation_ pertenece a_ Maki Murakami_

Link de la canción con subtitulos en español, remuevan los espacios o pueden buscarla si gustan: youtu. be/ svlE0MLV3Vg

* * *

******Pista Numero 1: Beautiful Disaster**

Era la cuarta o tal vez la quinta vez en la semana que algo como aquello pasaba. La porcelana rota de una de sus tazas para el café se encontraba esparcida por los azulejos del suelo de la cocina. El atolondrado de su novio lo había hecho de nuevo en su intento por hacer las tareas hogareñas. Era más que obvio que Shuichi no era la clase de chico que estuviera hecho para hacerse cargo de las tareas domesticas y él tampoco, por eso es que hasta hace un par de días tenía una empleada que se hacía cargo de todo aquello. Sin embargo, el cantante que vivía con él era demasiado terco como para aceptar que una "intrusa" invadiera por el departamento en los momentos más inoportunos. Y por "inoportunos" se debía de entender que solo era una forma de decir que su novio se olvidaba del horario que tenía la mujer para ir a limpiar y siempre terminaba chocando con ella en situaciones vergonzosas para ambos, como cuando la mujer lo había encontrado en ropa interior y comiendo helado en la cocina.

Con incidentes como aquel y tras varias discusiones entre su novio y la empleada, la mujer había terminado por renunciar, dejándolos sin servicio de limpieza y con un cantante cabeza dura que alegaba poderse hacer cargo de las tareas, argumentando que él le ayudaba a Miko algunas veces a limpiar en casa. El escritor casi podía ver a su cuñada partiéndose de la risa ante semejante afirmación, peor por no discutir y como la fecha de entrega de su siguiente novela estaba cerca, le dejó hacer cuanto quisiera. Claro que jamás contó conque cada intento de limpieza del cantante terminara con algún objeto roto de su propiedad.

—Lo siento, Yuki —murmuró el chico de cabellos rosa, con la mirada baja y jugando de sus dedos indice en una forma inocente que reflejaban la pena que sentía por lo que había hecho. Shuichi era consiente de que había hecho enojar al rubio.

—No hace falta —masculló el aludido, con la mandíbula tensa y la vena de la frente saltada. Estaba enojado, si, pero no era tanto por el perdida material, sino por los segundos de angustia que Shuichi le había hecho pasar tras el grito que había pegado y que había roto por completo su concentración. El cantante era un peligro andante, especialmente para si mismo y con lo mucho que lo quería le resultaba imposible no salir corriendo del estudio en cuanto algo le indicaba que las cosas no estaban bien. Aquello realmente no era malo, el verdadero problema era que bajo esas condiciones no podía terminar la novela. Desde hace días que se sentaba frente al ordenador solo para llenar hojas de documentos que luego desechaba porque no le convencían lo suficiente.

—Iré a comprar otra —se ofreció el menor, observando a su novio que se había quedado en silencio y perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—No es necesario —contestó Eiri al cabo de unos segundos, reaccionado al escuchar la voz de su pequeño. Suavizó un poco su expresión para tranquilizarlo y luego se giró sobre sus talones para darle la espalda al susodicho—. Necesito algo de aire fresco, así que iré yo —sentenció, dejando claro en su tono de voz que no había discusión en cuanto a lo que acababa de decir y tal vez por eso es que el cantante, aun apenado, dejó que su novio fuera solo, sin colgarsele cual koala como lo hubiera hecho en cualquier otra ocasión. Shuichi temía que por accidente como aquel su amado rubio terminara por hartarse de él y lo echara de su vida.

Eiri se limitó a tomar su saco y las llaves del Mercedes Benz antes de abandonar el apartamento, suspirando segundos antes de cerrar la puerta tras él. De verdad quería a Shuichi con todas sus fuerzas, pero a veces necesitaba algo de tiempo para él y la soledad que durante mucho tiempo había sido su mejor amiga. Si bien el cantante llevaba meses viviendo con él y todo estaba bien, cada vez se hacía más frecuente aquel fastidio, aquellas ganas de descansar unos durante unos minutos de la abrumadora y energética forma de ser que tenía su novio y que él no compartía. Encerrarse en su estudio no servía de mucho si sabía que él estaba en el departamento y las horas en las que Shuichi estaba fuera, él aprovechaba para dormir lo que no dormía por las noches. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir y trabajar bajo presión, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda, pero con forme el tiempo pasaba se irritaba con más facilidad por las interrupciones que hacía su novio, fueran o no con intención.

—Baka... —dijo para si mismo, aunque refiriéndose al pelirrosa que había dejado atrás y sin pensarlo más arrancó el coche pese a que no tenía ningún destino fijo. Pisó el acelerador a fondo cuando subió a la autopista, aprovechando que casi no había otros automóviles circulando. La adrenalina comenzó a circular por sus venas, pero no fue suficiente para calmar su tensión. Así que tras varios minutos de andar sin rumbo, terminó por desviarse hacia un parque, estacionado el auto en la calle. Bajó y, sacando un cigarro para fumar, comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos. Aquel no era el mismo parque donde se había topado a Shuichi alguna vez, de hecho estaba muy lejos de ser parecido o siquiera hacerle recordar el momento. Sin embargo, de su cabeza no podía sacar al cantante y todos los pros y contras que representaba en su vida, siendo los pros los que ganaban por mucho.

¿Por qué entonces seguía considerando la idea de alejarse? Se volvió a preguntar, deteniéndose en la acera y tomándose unos segundos para exhalar el humo del cigarro que apenas apartó de sus labios antes de seguir caminando. Pasó a un lado de la fuente principal y continuó de largo hasta cruzar todo el bloque, observando que del otro lado de la calle había un local de Starbucks.

—Cada vez más americanizados —comentó al aire, esbozando una sonrisa irónica por la forma en la que aquellas marcas americanas se filtraban con más facilidad en la cultura japonesa. Personalmente no le molestaba, por el contrario, sus productos favoritos eran siempre de exportación, desde el carro que manejaba hasta la cerveza que tomaba. Por su puesto que amaba Japón y tenía un deje de patriotismo, pero se amaba más a si mismo y a su excentricidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzó la calle para entrar al lugar, notando que había considerable gente pese a la hora que era. Mientras esperaba ser atendido, observó a una chica sentada en una mesa del fondo. La chica usaba lentes como los suyos y escribía en su ordenador portable, dando de vez en vez un trago a su humeante café.

—Se llama Akari Fujioka, una de nuestras clientes consentidas. Apenas está en la preparatoria y ya está escribiendo su primera novela. Promete ser una gran escritora de amor —dijo repentinamente una de las dependientes, dirigiéndose al rubio quien con lentitud volteó a verla, observándola detrás de sus gafas negras. "Principiantes" pensó con sarcasmo, ahorrándose cualquier comentario más al respecto, pero encontrando ridículamente increible el ambiente que aquella chica escogía para escribir. Tanto ruido, las conversaciones, el sonido de las maquinas del café, los autos pasando afuera y sin numero de detalles más que a él le destruirían la concentración. Quizás por esas practicas es que él seguía siendo el escritor por excelencia en Japón y otras partes del mundo, su competencia era incompetente; pensó con burla que se reflejó en una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

El rubio dejó el asunto de lado y ordenó su café sin mayor complicaciones, un _espresso_ que pagó con efectivo, para evitar la posibilidad de que la dependiente le reconociera al leer el nombre de su tarjeta de crédito. Esperó tranquilamente a la preparación de su pedido y mientras lo hacía sus ojos voltearon vagamente a ver de nuevo a la presunta escritora adolescente. Ligeramente negó con la cabeza y desvió la vista a una pareja que salía del local, detrás de ellos salió una chica de cabello trenzado y luego entró un hombre que al igual que él llevaba lentes de sol. Burlonamente se preguntaba si la gente no caía en cuenta de que era de noches y que aquellos que se ocultaban detrás de lentes oscuros era porque no querían ser reconocidos como las figuras publicas que eran.

No se quedó a averiguar quien era ese otro tipo que ordenó un _latte_ pues apenas recibió su pedido abandonó el establecimiento. Dio el primer trago parado en la acera y miró a aquella chica de cabello trenzado que había salido momentos antes. La joven esperaba en la esquina la señal para cruzar la calle, sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos sus orbes doradas apreciaron como ésta se desvanecía, cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Se había desmayado y quedado con medio cuerpo en la calle, calle por la que circulaban carros y justamente uno se aproximaba a exceso de velocidad. El escritor hubiera jugado que aquello era una broma y si no hubiera sido el único presente en esos momentos, habría seguido su camino sin darle mayor importancia, finalmente alguien más podía rescatar a la joven y él no tendría el menor cargo de conciencia. Sin embargo, el caprichoso destino lo ponía en aquella situación sin consideración alguna y como él único que tenía la posibilidad de salvar o dejar morir a aquella chica. Dejó caer el café que acaba de comprar y con un par de zancadas alcanzó la esquina para tirar de la chica, evitando por poco que el carro que se aproximaba le pasara por encima. El conductor obviamente se detuvo a quema-llanta, dejando en el pavimento las marcas del abrupto enfrenón.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó alterado el hombre que baja del automóvil y caminaba hacia donde Yuki se encontraba en el suelo con la chica, aun inconsciente, en brazos.

—Si —contestó el escrito—, parece que se ha desmayado, nada más.

—¿Quiere que llame a una ambulancia? —continuó el hombre que aun lucía preocupado por el impacto.

—No... —se escuchó la voz débil de la joven que comenzaba a reaccionar y se alejaba por instinto de los hombres desconocidos—. Estoy bien —declaró, aún cuando era evidente que no era ese el caso.

Eiri tan solo se le quedó mirando. Esa clase de situaciones le exasperaban, por eso no le gustaba verse envuelto en ellas. Se puso de pie y por mera amabilidad ofreció su mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse. La chica no se negó, pero aseguró al hombre del carro que todo estaba bien y que no hacía falta que hiciera nada. El rubio les dio la espalda a ambos y frunció el ceño al ver su café tirado en el suelo. Al parecer esa noche estaba destinado a no consumir cafeína. Lo mejor a esas alturas sería regresar a casa con Shuichi. Aun tenía cervezas en la nevera y agua mineral. Ese último pensamiento lo hizo sonreír con malicia, pero antes de que su imaginación comenzara a volar, escuchó la voz femenina detrás de él.

—Lo lamento. Le puedo reponer el café —se disculpó la joven y solo entonces el escritor cayó en cuenta de ese marcado acento que la chica tenía. Era un acento americano, por mucho más marcado que el del manager de su novio.

—_No hace falta_ —contestó en ingles, girando el rostro para mirar de reojo de nuevo a la joven. Él lucía mucho más extranjero que ella a simple vista, pero al fijarse bien en sus facciones se notaba que no se trataba de una chica oriental. Además tenía un par de ojos claros que la delataban todavía más.

—_¿Habla ingles?_ —preguntó con más fluidez en lo que era su idioma natal y una pizca de sorpresa mezclada con emoción se dejó ver en el tono de voz.

—_Si_ —dijo él secamente.

—_Muchas, gracias. De verdad que le agradezco lo que ha hecho y lamento mucho que esto ocurriera. No ha sido mi intención causarle ningún inconveniente_ —comenzó de nueva cuenta la disculpa pero esta vez mucho más completa y con mucha más fluidez a la hora de hablar.

—_No hace falta_ —repitió Yuki, esperando que eso bastara para dar por concluida su conversación.

La joven le miró y pareció entender lo que el rubio quería decir. Era más que obvio que el hombre no quería continuar la conversación, pues de ser el caso sería él el que estaría preguntando cosas en lugar de dar respuestas cortantes. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y sin ser capaz de articular otra palabra, se giró para continuar su camino como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pese a que en su rostro se reflejaba una tristeza por la forma tan fría en la que la había sido tratada por aquel desconocido.

Yuki no se movió de donde estaba y mientras la joven castaña se alejaba sus ojos la seguían, esperando a que cruzara la calle sin desmallarse en el trayecto. Finalmente se perdió de su vista y él borró de su memoria todo rastro de aquel irrelevante incidente. Se dirigió a su carro, dispuesto a regresar a casa. Sin embargo, cuando avanzó un par de calles, se topó de nuevo con la joven que caminaba de forma desorientada por la banqueta. Era más que consiente que aquel no era asunto suyo, que no tenía porque importarle el destino de aquella desconocida extranjera. No obstante, algo dentro de él terminó por convencerlo para que se detuviera y bajara el vidrio polarizado de la puerta de copiloto.

—_¿Quiere que la lleve a su casa? _—ofreció directamente, haciendo una nota mental de que no insistiría en caso de que ella se negara.

La aludida le observó como si no diera crédito a que se estaba dirigiendo a ella, pero cuando finalmente reaccionó esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Él enarcó una ceja, esperando aun por una respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

—_Se lo agradecería mucho _—contestó acercándose al auto. Yuki quitó el seguro de la puerta para que ella pudiera subir, mientras pensaba en la decisión tan riesgosa que había tomado la joven. ¿Acaso no le habían enseñado eso de no irse con extraños? Claro que él no tenía malas intenciones, pero le extrañaba que ella no hubiera considerado la posibilidad de estar abordado el auto de un violador o un asesino, valga la ironía.

—No debería de ser tan confiada —murmuró, esperando a que ella se ajustara el cinturón de seguridad antes de arrancar el vehículo. La aludida no respondió, pese que a había entendido a la perfección la frase en japones que aquel hombre rubio había dicho.

Avanzaron unas cuantas cuadras en silencio, hasta que la joven comenzó a dar indicaciones de como llegar a su casa. Eiri se limitó a conducir hasta el lugar, topándose con una casa estilo victoriano en una zona residencial que descuadraba por completo con el tipo de arquitectura típica del país. Era extrañamente familiar observar aquellas casas de madera clara y techos de tejas oscuras. Ese ambiente le recordaba a Los Estados Unidos, obviamente. Posiblemente los habitantes de aquel lugar serían en su gran mayoría extranjeros y uno que otro japones con gustos poco tradicionales.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció la castaña al tiempo que abría la puerta del automóvil y salía del mismo para finalmente dedicarle una tenue sonrisa al desconocido que la había salvado de morir atropellada. No obstante, el rubio no mostró reacción alguna, ni ante la sonrisa ni ante las palabras. Él tan solo esperó a que ella cerrara la puerta y enseguida se marchó, acelerando lo más posible para llegar a casa pronto. Mientras conducía se preguntaba qué lo había motivado a hacer aquellas acciones sin sentido. Además, una parte de su orgullo se sentía herido en esos momentos. La chica no le había reconocido y tampoco se había tomado la molestia de preguntar su nombre. Todo aquello no debería de importarle en lo más mínimo, pero en el fondo le molestaba. Quizás y solo quizás había esperando una clase de reacción parecida a la que le daban sus fanáticas o la forma en la que reaccionaba Shuichi... El baka tenía la culpa. Él le acostumbraba tanto a estar constantemente bombardeado de aquellas emociones que llegaba a ser difícil recordar y aceptar que existían todas aquellas otras facetas humanas, como la frialdad, la indiferencia, la apatía y muchas otras. ¿Era eso malo? En lo absoluto, por el contrario. Amaba a Shuichi por lo mismo, por la forma en la que era ese pequeño sol brillante en su vida. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía sintiéndose irritado? Seguía sin tener respuesta a eso.

Cuando finalmente llego al estacionamiento del edificio de su apartamento, notó que en el asiento del copiloto había un pequeño aparato cuadrado de color morado con una rueda blanca que sobre salía. La tomó y al examinarla de cerca observó marcas en gris que apuntaba a que eran botones y al darle la vuelta observó una el símbolo inconfundible de una manzana mordida. Aquella cosa era un iPod en miniatura a diferencia del que tenía su novio de tamaño ¿normal? No estaba del todo seguro como definir esos aparatos que no llamaban en lo más mínimo su atención. Si él quería música solo tenía que reproducirla en el DVD, en la laptop o en el equipo de sus autos. Así que obviamente esa cosa no era suya, tampoco de Shuichi y estaba seguro de que nadie se había subido a su coche desde hacía una semana. Sin discusión alguna aquello le pertenecía a la joven a la que había llevado a su casa. Resopló mal humorado. Sería de mala educación quedarse con el iPod, aunque sería peor regresar a dárselo considerando lo tarde que era.

"_¿Y si lo ha dejado a propósito?"_ Pensó, sonriendo con altanería. Siempre existía aquella posibilidad, ¿no? No, era tonto y si así hubiera sido, él no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en aquel juego. No sería la primera vez que alguna mujer olvidara casualmente algo en su auto, en su casa o cerca de él, esperando a que él fuera a devolverlo, tan solo con la intención de volverlo a ver y así comenzar con el plan de entablar alguna relación con él. Era una técnica tan vieja que le ofendía que la usaran en él.

Con ese pensamiento, tomó el aparato y lo metió en el bolsillo de su saco para dirigirse a dentro. Cuando entró a su apartamento, encontró todo en completo silencio, como si el lugar estuviera solo. ¿Habría salido Shuichi? No se movió del recibidor y sacó el celular para llamar a su novio, comprobando que el escandaloso timbre de Shuichi no resonaba en el apartamento como costumbre. Tras tres tonos, el cantante contestó, argumentando que había salido de emergencia porque su Hiro le había comentado que Maiko había dicho que tiraría las cosas de Nittle Grasper que aun había dejado en la casa de sus padres o por lo menos eso fue lo que él logró entender de todo lo que su novio había dicho entre gritos que parecían ser una pelea. El escritor suspiró y apenas se despidió antes de cortar la llamada e irse a encerrar a su estudio.

Apenas entró, se puso cómodo, se dejó caer en su silla y encendió su ordenador, esperando que aquel silencio que ahora reinaba en el lugar lo ayudara a escribir un poco más. Abrió el archivo de su novela y releyó las últimas lineas escritas e intentó tener una continuidad, pero las palabras no salieron. Pasó varios minutos observando el cursor del documento parpadear en la hoja digital. Terminó por darse por vencido e ir por una cerveza ya que su cabeza no le estaba ayudando como debería de ser. ¿Que ocurría con él? Solo los ameteurs esperaban a tener inspiración, los profesionales como él tan solo se limitaban a hacer su trabajo. ¿Entonces porque no estaba trabajando bien? ¿Por qué no tenía ideas? ¿Por qué no se concentraba? Primero culpaba a Shuichi por ello, pero ahora su novio no estaba en casa. ¿Que excusa pondría ahora? Su cabeza era una telaraña de ideas y preguntas mezcladas que intentaba resolver mientras le daba tragos a su cerveza de lata.

Fue hasta la sala y se sentó en el sofá, encendiendo la televisión para ver que había. Pasó varios canales, sin ver más de diez segundos los programas que pasaban. Terminó apagando el aparato y consideró que algo de música le ayudaría a calmarse un poco. Cuando encendió el reproductor lo primero que escuchó a todo volumen fue el tema de _Sleepless Beauty_ de Nittle Grasper, cortesía de Shuichi. Apagó el aparato y fue en busca de su colección de CDs a su estudio, pero una idea cruzó antes por su cabeza. Fue por su saco y tomó el iPod morado que pertenecía a aquella chica extraña, regresó a donde estaba el reproductor y usó la conexión que usaba su novio para su propio aparato. No estaba seguro porque le había dado curiosidad saber que clase de música escuchaba ella, pero aún así dio "play."

La habitación fue inundada a primeras por la melodía de un piano que enseguida fue acompañada por la voz de un hombre que cantaba en ingles.

_Ella jura que no hay ninguna diferencia entre las mentiras y los halagos._

_Todo es lo mismo, si todos la abandonan_

La letra era un tanto melancólica y aunque el escritor era consiente que la música que la gente escuchaba no siempre reflejaba lo mismo que la persona pensaba, el gusto por diferentes estilos podía decir mucho de las personas.

_Ella cambiaría todo, todo, solo pregúntale._

_Atrapada en medio de un hermoso desastre._

Tal vez la estaba idealizando demasiado, ¿pero qué importaba? No era como si la fuera a volver a ver, aun cuando supiera donde vivía. No era como si le gustara o algo por el estilo, pero en su cabeza se iba formando una personalidad muy atractiva, al menos para darle protagonismo en una historia de amor trágico. Quedaba perfecta y ya ni siquiera sabía si estaba pensando en la chica aquella o en Hitomi, la chica de su novela. El escritor solo sabía que mientras la canción sonaba sus breves recuerdos con aquella chica y escenas de su novela se me mezclaban para darle ideas que no había considerado antes.

_Ella nunca se mantiene igual por mucho, asumiendo que se equivocará._

_Perfecta solo en su imperfección._

Dejó volar su imaginación y cambiar cierto detalles de las caracteristicas de la actual protagonista de su novela. Le llevaría tiempo hacer los arreglos, pero las ideas para los últimos capitulos ya estaban dibujados en su cabeza con una nitidez tan palpantes como si los estuviera leyendo en ese mismo instante.

_Solo tiene 17 pero está cansada._

_Ella cambiaría todo por un "Felices para siempre."_

La personalidad de la chica de la canción con aquella idealizada forma de ser que acababa de atribuir a aquella perfecta extraña era todo lo que necesitaba para hacer una de sus tantas obras maestras. No era cliché en lo absoluto, era tan solo el tipo de personaje que caracterizaba su trabajo y que poco a poco había mutado por la presencia tan fresco y alegre de su novio. No necesitaba un rayo de sol para su novela, necesitaba a esa chica atormentada para llegar a su final trágico de siempre.

_Ella solo necesita que alguien la lleve a casa..._

No dejó sonar los últimos acordes antes de detener el reproductor e irse al estudio a escribir. Tenía mucho por hacer y por fin sentía que podía pasar toda la noche sin dormir y sin estar perdiendo el tiempo. Colocó seguro a la puerta, se colocó sus lentes y comenzó desde el principio de la novela, modificando paulatinamente a la protagonista a la cual le cambió el nombre para varear. Hitomi ya no se escuchaba tan apropiado para aquella nueva creación y Ruka terminó siendo el nombre de aquella criatura castaña de ojos verdes que se enamoraba de aquel militar extranjero con el que no se podía comunicar por la diferencia del idioma, pero al que ayudaba incondicionalmente sin saber que traicionaba a su país al hacerlo.

Los finos dedos de Eiri se desliaban por el teclado con rapidez, las palabras cambiaban, las frases se reescribían y al rededor de las cuatro de las mañana, la primer hoja nueva fue escrita con total fluidez, luego la segunda, la tercera y cuando el sol comenzaba a colarse por la ventana, un capitulo entero había sido añadido a su novela. Aun podía escribir más, o por lo menos su cerebro podía seguir proporcionando ideas, pero su cuerpo ya no resistía pasar más tiempo sin descansar aunque fuera un poco. Guardó el documento y apagó su ordenador, aun idealizando en su cabeza las cosas. Se dirigió a la habitación a dormir un poco, pero apenas puso un pie fuera del estudio se escuchó la voz de cierto cantante llenar cada rincón del lugar con energía.

—¡Buenos días, Yuki! —llegó gritando su novio, que fue corriendo hacia a él para abrazarlo.

—Buenos días, Baka —el escritor apretó los ojos con fuerza, soportando el dolor de cabeza que el ruido le causaba en su estado actual.

—¿Que ocurre, Yuki? Te ves algo cansado —comentó el menor con inocencia, picandole la mejilla al rubio mientras lo observaba con curiosidad.

El escritor le miró, fulminandole con la mirada, sintiendo que se burlaba de él con aquello. ¿No era obvio que no había dormido nada? Estaba seguro de que sus ojeras lo podían hacer pasar por un mapache. —No he dormido, Baka —aclaró, dándole un golpe suave en la cabeza para ser soltado y luego escuchar como es que el "agredido" hacía un drama por su fría actitud. Eiri solo le ignoró y fue hasta la cama para echarse boca abajo, dejándose caer en el mundo de los sueños sin tomarse la molestia de retirar las sabanas o cambiarse de ropa.

Shuichi fue detrás de él para seguir quejándose y saltarle encima, pero cuando calló en la cama y observó a su adorado rubio profundamente dormido, dejó el drama de lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Haz estado extraño, Yuki —comentó en un murmuro el cantante de cabello rosado, bajándose de la cama para acomodar mejor al mayor y cubrirlo con una sabana solo en caso de que le fuera a dar frío.

El cantante de Bad Luck se fue a cambiar para irse al trabajo y lo hizo rápido por temor a que Mr.K apareciera disparando para llevárselo. Él sabía que eso siempre molestaba a Yuki y lo último que quería en esos momentos era molestar a su querido escritor.

* * *

_Comentario de la Autora:_

_El personaje original sigue sin tener nombre aún, pues aun no me decido. No quiero que sea un nombre oriental, sino más bien americano o ingles. Lo pensaré para el próximo capitulo, pero si alguien lee esto y se le antoja un nombre en especial, no tengo problemas en usar lo que me pidan._

_La intención no es que sea un fic muy largo y ya tengo toda la estructura en mi cabeza, así que lo haré. Lo escribiré y publicaré pese a la carencia de interés, pues sé que he escogido una serie Yaoi y que lo que estoy escribiendo está lejos de ser eso._

_Un saludo a quien sea que lea esto. _


	3. Pista Numero 2: You Are Beautiful

**Disclaimer:**

_You Are Beautiful_ - James Blunt

_Gravitation_ pertenece a_ Maki Murakami_

Link de la canción con subtitulos en español, remuevan los espacios o pueden buscarla si gustan: youtu. be/ eLJF5jnFFzA

* * *

**Pista Numero 2: You Are Beautiful  
**

_Toc, toc... Toc, toc... _El golpeteo en la puerta se escuchaba como un eco lejano que no pertenecía a su mundo. _Ding, don... Dong, don..._ Ahora el timbre que resonaba más claro y penetraba su sueño. _Ring, ring... Ring, ring... _Su celular terminó por romper aquella burbuja en la que estaba. Con el ceño fruncido tomó el aparato que no estaba a gran distancia de él y apenas colocó la bocina en su oreja escuchó la fastidiosa voz de Mizuki, su editora.

—Eiri, si no me abres la puerta en este instante... —comenzó a decir la mujer al otro lado del teléfono, pero el rubio ni siquiera escuchó y colgó. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, hundiendo el rostro contra la suave almohada. Sabía que había estado soñando con algo, pero no recordaba que. Quería volver a dormir para recuperar su sueño. Quería recordar por qué tenía tantas ganas de seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo, el timbre y los golpes en su puerta regresaron con más intensidad, su celular volvió a sonar y esta vez lo dejó sonando. Se levantó a regañadientes y caminó con paso lento hasta la entrada del apartamento para abrirle la puerta a su neurótica editora.

—¿Que pasa? —dijo el escritor al ver a la mujer ahí parada fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No sabes ni en que día vives, ¿cierto? —acusó la mujer de cabellera corta—. Tienes una firma de autógrafos en dos horas. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que el tiraje de tu libro anterior se había agotado? ¿Recuerdas que hoy se distribuirían las nuevas copias por las librerías de Japón? ¿Recuerdas que no puedes ir en pijama a un evento así...? —continuó hablando, al tiempo que tomaba al rubio del brazo para entrar al departamento y arrastrarlo hasta la habitación—. ¡Tienes que arreglarte! —chilló exasperada, encarando al hombre que en esos momentos despedía una aura oscura.

—Yo puedo solo, Mizuki —sentenció Eiri con una mirada llena de reproche que hizo helar la sangre de la editora, que eventualmente fue echada de la habitación para cerrarle la puerta en la nariz.

Cuarenta minutos después de ese incidente, el rubio salía de su habitación con el glamour de siempre. Un traje negro y una camisa lila, sin corbata; esa había sido su elección para el día. Caminó hasta la sala donde la mujer le esperaba tranquilamente, revisando cosas en su celular. Carraspeó un poco para hacer notar su presencia y los ojos oscuros de ella dejaron detrás la pantalla digital para posarse en él.

—Perfecto, vayámonos ahora o llegaremos con retraso —proclamó energética, casi poniéndose de pie de un salto para ir hasta donde el escritor y tomarlo del brazo para arrastrarlo fuera del apartamento—. El almuerzo corre por mi cuenta cuando termine el evento —ofreció con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que encendía el auto rojo de su propiedad. Eiri no respondió, tan solo sacó su propio celular para ver la hora. Ya era medio día, apenas había dormido dos o tres horas. Se sentía algo aturdido aun y por instinto guardó sacó la cajetilla de cigarros que estaba en el mismo bolsillo interno donde guardaba su celular—. En mi auto no —advirtió su editora. Yuki suspiró resignado, cerrando los ojos para descansar un poco más.

El viaje duró unos quince minutos, poco más o poco menos, no estaba del todo seguro. Cuando llegaron a aquella librería en el centro de la ciudad, Eiri dejó detrás todo cansancio y mal humor, esbozando una cálida, aunque fingida, sonrisa a sus fanáticas que esperaban a por él. Tomó asiento donde le correspondía, observando a todas las chicas ahí reunidas que en sus manos sostenían ejemplares de libros anteriores. Una a una se presentaban ante él, sonriendo, admirándolo y hablando de lo felices que estaban de estar ahí. Algunas le proponían verse de nuevo en algún otro lugar, él tan solo argumentaba tener otras cosas que hacer con amabilidad. Otras pedían poder tomar una foto con su celular y él no se oponía, aunque podía percibir la desconformidad de Mizuki que generalmente establecía una tarifa por sacarle fotos.

Todo era tan usual, tan rutinario como siempre habían sido sus firmas en las librerías. Incluso el hecho de que algunas chicas preguntaran por Shuichi se había hecho costumbre con el correr del tiempo, finalmente ambos eran figuras publicas. Claro que no por eso decía más de lo que las fanáticas debían saber, su vida privada solo le concernía a él y a su querido cantante. La firma de autógrafos continuó, finalizando con una pequeña sesión fotográfica para una revista que cubría el evento.

Ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde cuando Mizuki y Eiri llegaban a una cafetería por petición del escritor.

—¿Seguro que no quieres ir a comer a un restaurante? —preguntó nuevamente la mujer, tomando asiento en una de las mesas exteriores que había escogido el exitoso novelista, quien le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos como respuesta—. Está bien, pero debes de comenzar a alimentarte mejor —declaró, haciendo una seña a la mesara que ya se acercaba con par de cartas hacia ello.

—Un _espresso americano_ y una tarta de fresa —ordenó el rubio sin mirar a la joven que se había colocado a un lado de ellos, extendiendo las cartas que solo Mizuki aceptó.

—Yo quiero... —dijo la editora observando las opciones que había—. Un sandwich de atún y una limonada, por favor —pidió y con una sonrisa devolvió la carta a la mesara que apuntaba la orden y que se notaba algo incomoda por la frialdad que despedía Eiri.

—Enseguida les traeré el pedido —anunció la mesera antes de retirarse dejando a los colegas solos en una mesa considerablemente apartada de donde estaban los demás clientes.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo, hombre? —inquirió Mizuki tras unos minutos de silencio en los que contempló como Eiri observaba hacia la calle de forma inexpresiva y pese a no poder ver detrás de esos lentes oscuros, la mujer podía asegurar que la vista del escritor estaba perdida.

—¿Uhm? —el rubio volteó el rostro para verla.

—Te conozco, Eiri. Eres serio y frío, incluso antipático cuando quieres, pero hay algo que está mal. Lo sé porque no has hecho ningún comentario sarcástico, ni siquiera cuando te prohibí fumar en mi auto. Lo sé porque llevo años siendo tu editora y la última vez que estuviste tan serio fue porque tuviste problemas muy graves —Mizuki habló en un tono bajo para que solo ellos dos escucharan, pero con una firmeza y seguridad en sus palabras que demostraban que no era la clase de mujer que se guardaba lo que pensaba por miedo a herir o incomodar a la otra persona.

—¿Cuando decidiste dejar ser mi editora para ser mi psicóloga? —se burló el rubio, cambiando de un momento a otro su actitud y expresión, pero la morena no cambió la suya, sus ojos negros seguían fijos en él.

—Solo espero que resuelvas los problemas que tengas y que termines la novela a tiempo —puntualizó Mizuki, esbozando una sonrisa que fue precedida por la llegada de la mesara con la orden para ambos. La conversación murió ahí pues ambos se pusieron a comer en completo silencio. La editora revisaba su celular de vez en cuando y Eiri volteaba a ver a la calle como si estuviera esperando ver a alguien caminando por ahí.

¿Era tan obvio que algo estaba mal con él? Quizás era un poco más transparente de lo que pensaba, pero esta vez no estaba seguro de que era lo que lo inquietaba tanto. Su pasado, pese a seguir en los rincones de su memoria, no lo atormentaba tanto como antes. Desde que había decidido estar con Shuichi todo era menos doloroso, por decirlo de alguna forma. Con el cantante había aprendido a vivir de una forma más tranquila, sin atormentarse y sobre todo amando a alguien que no fuera el mismo. Su pequeño Baka lo había enseñado a amar de una forma que no conocía, le había ayudado a olvidarse de las sombras que lo perseguían e incluso se podría decir que gracias a él manejaba su estrés mucho mejor que antes, pese a los dolores de cabeza que el chico le hacía pasar. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué diantres estaba mal? ¿Qué era lo que le hacía falta? Su situación actual, vista desde afuera, era brillante y perfecta. Incluso detrás de sus propios ojos era capaz de ver todo como debía de ser, todo como él quería que fuera, pero algo seguía sin estar del todo bien.

—_Él puede hacer lo que mejor le parezca, eso no me hará cambiar_ —la voz extranjera de una jovencita se escuchó a las espaladas del rubio, quien instintivamente giró el rostro para mirar a la calle y toparse conque a su lado pasaba aquella extraña de la noche anterior. La joven caminaba por la acera en compañía de un hombre de traje negro con quien cruzó mirada aun detrás de los lentes de sol o por lo menos parecía que el hombre lo había mirado directamente.

Luego de ese cruce de miradas, el hombre rodeó los hombros de la chica y aunque Eiri notó como ella rehuía del gesto, les perdió de vista entre la muchedumbre de peatones. El novelista fijó la mirada en su plato vacío, sin entender del todo porque se sentía tan enojado repentinamente. Le molestaba haberla visto de nuevo y le molestaba todavía más la forma en la que aquel desconocido había tratado a... esa otra desconocida. Como si un cristal se hubiera roto, fragmentando sus ideas, entendió lo ilógico de sus pensamientos. Aquellas dos personas eran unos perfectos extraños que no tenían nada que ver con él. No sabía como se llamaban, ni quienes eran, ni cual era la relación entre ellos. ¿Por qué debía de importarle entonces?

Después de pagar la cuenta Mizuki lo llevó de regreso al departamento, donde Shuichi ya se encontraba. Lo curioso era que la música que sonaba no era de Bad Luck ni de Nittle Graspe. El sonido era una combinación de piano con guitarra y un hombre cantaba fluidamente en ingles. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió y al llegar a la sala comprobó que Shu observaba con curiosidad el iPod morado responsable de aquella reproducción extranjera.

_Yo vi tu cara en un lugar lleno y no sé que hacer... _

_Porque nunca estaré contigo._

—¡Yuki! —saludó repentinamente el cantante al ver a su novio de pie en la sala, pero el aludo no respondió—. ¿Ocurre algo? —quiso saber el mejor, dejando el iPod de lado para acercarse al rubio.

La música sonaba de fondo, Shuichi le entendía y Eiri también, pues ambos por diferentes motivos sabían ingles. Sin embargo, la letra de la canción causaba un extraño dolor en el pecho del novelista, sobre todo cuando aquella parte del coro se volvió a repetir: "Porque nunca estaré contigo." A su mente llegó la imagen de esa extraña caminando en la calle con aquel hombre y enseguida llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, como si le doliera. El cantante reaccionó acercándose preocupado a su novio quien de inmediato lo abrazó posesivamente, pegándolo contra su pecho como si sintiera que se le iba a escapar. Mejor dicho, eso era exactamente lo que el escritor sentía en esos momentos. Sentía un deje enorme de remordimiento por haber pensado en aquella chica cuando Shuichi estaba ahí con él.

_Cuando ella pensó que por encima de esto debía estar contigo. _

_Pero es hora de encarar la realidad._

___Porque nunca estaré contigo._

—Nunca olvides lo importante que eres para mí, Baka —murmuró Eiri a la orea de su novio, justo antes de alejarse para ir a apagar el reproductor.

El cantante de cabello rosa volteó a verle sorprendido y con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Yuki volteó a verle y enarcó una ceja, preparándose para lo que venía siempre que se le ocurría expresar sus sentimientos por el pequeño. No tuvo inconveniente alguno en recibir a Shuichi en brazos y corresponder el beso que se prolongó hasta que el aire les hizo falta. Claro que no dejó que las cosas terminaran ahí, aquel beso solo fue el inicio de otros más que dieron paso a caricias y finalmente terminaron en la habitación haciendo el amor como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

—Yuki... —susurró Shuichi medio adormilado y recostado sobre el pecho del escritor—. Te amo.

El aludido sonrió, sintiéndose pleno en esos momentos. Le gustaba estar así con su pequeño, le gustaba esa cálida sensación en su pecho y la forma en la que su corazón latía gracias a Shuichi. Rodeó con sus brazos al menor, siendo aquella su manera silenciosa de decir que él también lo amaba. Ambos se dejaron llevar al mundo de los sueños, exhaustos pero complacidos de haberse demostrado lo mucho que se amaban.

**O-OoO-O**

_Pap, pap, pap.._. el sonido de las teclas era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación. Acostada en su cama, con su portátil sobre las piernas, se encontraba aquella chica sin nombre. Escribía con fiereza, golpeando cada tecla con toda esa frustración y resentimiento que se anidaba en ella. Finalizó con un "enter" y cerró con brusquedad la laptop para dejarlo a un lado, mientras las lagrimas corrían silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose irrumpió de manera chirriante.

—_¿Helen, sigues despierta? _—preguntó aquel hombre que había estado con ella caminando por las calles del centro.

—_Dime_ —contestó la chica sin voltear a verlo.

—_¿Ya has leído el correo electrónico que mandó papá? _—quiso saber, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—_¿Es normal que odie tanto a ese hombre, Alex? _—respondió con una pregunta, intentando enfocar su empañada vista en su hermano quien se acababa de sentar a su lado. La castaña lo abrazó y se aferró a él, arrugando la camisa blanca que el hombre llevaba puesta.

—_No en esta ocasión _—le consoló, correspondiendo el abrazo y acariciando con suavidad la espalda de su hermana menor para tranquilizarla—. _No en esta ocasión _—repitió, frunciendo el ceño, pues él mismo compartía esos sentimientos que atormentaban a su hermana en esos momentos. Él que siempre había abogado por hacer entrar en razón a su hermana menor, en esos instantes era inevitable odiar a su padre con todas sus fuerzas. El cuerpo de su madre aún no se enfriaba en su ataúd y él estaba a días de contraer matrimonio con una mujer que bien podría ser su hija. Era obvio pensar que su padre y aquella mujer se conocían de antaño, que su relación no era reciente y que a consecuencia eso implicaba una infidelidad hacia su difunta madre...

—_No quiero ir... _—sollozó la chica—. _Por favor, no quiero regresar a Los Estados Unidos _—suplicó—, _quiero quedarme aquí contigo y Sayori._

—_A Sayori le gustará escuchar eso _—dijo el hombre en un tono suave, completamente seguro de que su esposa no se opondría ante la idea. Además, la salud mental de su hermana era tan frágil que bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a permitir que su padre la obligara a vivir en la misma casa que su amante. Amante que pronto pasaría a ser su esposa, la nueva señora Hamilton.

Los hermanos permanecieron abrazados, hasta que una mujer de largo cabello negro y lacio interrumpió en la escena con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—La cena está lista —anunció en japones.

—Gracias, ya vamos, amor —Alex se incorporó, extendiendo la mano a su hermana para que saliera de la cama—. Vamos —animó.

—Sayori, muchas gracias por todo —declaró Helen haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar sincera en aquel idioma que no era el suyo y regalándole una muy tenue sonrisa a su cuñada. Gracias a ella y a su hermano es que no había terminado abandonada en alguna habitación fría de alguna clínica psiquiátrica. Les debía mucho y solo por no defraudarles es que se esforzaba día a día para llevar una vida _"normal"_, fuera cual fuera el verdadero significado de eso.

—No tienes nada que agradecer cariño —contestó la mujer, acercándose y acariciando la cabellera castaña con afecto—. Eres como una hermanita para mí.

La chica sonrió, su hermano y cuñada también. No había más que decir por el momento, así que como familia que eran se dispusieron a ir al comedor donde les esperaba una combinación de comida oriental y occidental para cenar.

**O-OoO-O**

Con cierta pereza Eiri abrió los ojos, lo cual no le sirvió de mucho al encontrarse envuelto en la oscuridad de la habitación. Volteó a ver el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, cuyos números brillantes marcaban las quince minutos pasados de las nueve de la noche. Si que había dormido más que suficiente y aun así se sentía algo cansado todavía, parte por el no haber dormido la noche anterior y parte por lo que había estado haciendo en la tarde con su novio.

—Baka —llamó al pequeño cantante, extendiendo su mano tan solo para comprobar que el susodicho no estaba en la cama con él.

El escritor resopló y tomándose su tiempo se fue incorporando hasta salir de la cama. Le tomó unos minutos encontrar su pijama azul marino en la oscuridad y cuando finalmente estuvo vestido, salió de la habitación con los ojos cerrados, esperando unos instantes para luego parpadear constantemente hasta acostumbrarse a la luz que inundaba cada rincón del apartamento.

—¡Despertaste, Yuki! —exclamó Shuichi apenas vio al rubio acercarse a él en la cocina—. He pedido pizza para cenar, ¿quieres? —ofreció, señalando la caja.

—Uhm... —el escritor no contestó y fue directo al refrigerador para tomar una de sus tantas cervezas. La destapó y se sentó en la mesa con su novio, tomando tranquilamente mientras el otro comía.

Claro que no pasaron mucho tiempo en silencio pues el cantante inevitablemente comenzó a platicarle acerca de su día, narrando con lujo de detalle como es que se había encontrado con K a medio camino y la forma en la que se lo había llevado como costal de papas hasta el estudio. Después contó como Sakano se quiso tirar por la ventana cuando K hizo explotar las bocinas porque según esto él no estaba cantando como quería y luego como Hiro había evitado que lo hiciera, todo aquello con un dramatismo y una representación tan exagerada que terminó por robarle una sonrisa. Aunque el escritor estaba casi seguro que eso de hacer explotar las bocinas a disparos no sonaba tan descabellado viniendo de Mr.K.

Todo hasta ahí iba bien, se sentía usual. Eiri estaba relajado, disfrutando de la compañía de su amor, hasta que a Shu se le ocurrió preguntar acerca de su día y solo entonces la sangre se le heló.

—Hoy tenías una firma de autógrafos, ¿no es así? —comentó el cantante—. ¿Te trataron bien tus fans? Ninguna se te acercó demasiado, ¿verdad? —añadió con un puchero, dejando entre ver aquellos celos que eran infundados o por lo menos tratándose de las fans no debía de haber discusión al respecto—. Vamos, Yuri, cuéntame —insistió el menor y el aludido se tomó su tiempo para sonreír con una burla muy característica de él.

—Oh, ¿acaso no debía de dejar que se me acercaran? —dijo malicioso.

—¡Yuki! ¡No! Tú eres mío —chilló el menor, desatando su acostumbrado dramatismo.

—Pero si ellas son las fans, ¿qué podía hacer yo contra ellas? —continuó burlándose de forma socarrona, mirando de reojo el berrinche que hacía su novio.

—¡Yuki malo! Para la próxima firma que tengas iré como tu guarda espaldas —declaró el chico, levantándose con entusiasmo y parándose sobre la silla para hacer una imitación de K disparandole a todo mundo—. ¡No dejaré que ni una se te acerque!

—No seas baka —el escritor se levantó para tomar otra cerveza del refrigerador, pero esta vez no se sentó con su novio en la mesa, si no que siguió de largo hacia la sala, con un semblante de pocos amigos. Interiormente se sentía feliz de que Shuichi lo quisiera tanto y le celara de aquella forma. Por otro lado, cierto deje de culpa le invadía cual espina enterrada en la plata del pie. Había vuelto a pensar en aquella desconocida, en como la había tenido tan cerca de nuevo y en como se le había escapado sin siquiera notar su presencia. Si él quería podía ir tras ella. Sabía donde vivía y no le tomaba más de quince minutos llegar hasta aquella casa victoriana, tocar la puerta y encarar a la joven. Sin embargo, su ego se lo impedía. Estaba empeñado en que fuera ella la que lo buscara a él, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no pasaría y con ese pensamiento tan solo se cabreaba más.

Se dejó caer el sofá de la sala, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. Ya no quería seguir pensando en ella. Resultaba enfermizo y eso era mucho decir si lo decía él mismo. Sintió movimiento a su lado y aunque sabía de quien se trataba, no reaccionó hasta que el aliento de cierto cantante chocó contra su oreja y lo hizo respingar, alejándose al instante. ¡¿Por qué siempre le hacía eso?! Fulminó con la mirada al chico de cabello rosado que le miraba con una sonrisa que inevitablemente se le contagio.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuki? —curioseó Shuichi.

—¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo? —esquivó la pregunta como solía hacerlo siempre.

—Has estado extraño —comentó el menor.

—Es tu imaginación —puntualizó de forma fría e indiferente, dejando a su novio helado pues hacía mucho tiempo que sin importar lo que hiciera Yuki no actuaba así con él. Claro que el escritor se enojaba a veces y le decía cosas, pero él las tomaba como juego pues en ese par de ojos dorados podía ver que su querido escritor le miraba con amor aún cuando tuviera en ceño fruncido. Pero en esos momentos la vista de Eiri ni siquiera estaba puesta en él y podía sentir su indiferencia atravesándole el alma.

—Yuki... —susurró sin estar muy seguro de que decir en esos momentos.

—Voy a trabajar —anunció y se puso de pie, yendo directo a agarrar el iPod morado antes de irse a su estudio. Aunque se detuvo cuando su novio le habló.

—¿De quien ese iPod? —preguntó intrigado el joven cantante.

—Mizuki lo dejó olvidado cuando vino por mí para ir a la firma de libros —mintió con una naturalidad tan fluida que solo Mizuki podía desmentirlo de lo que acaba de decir—. Se lo devolveré cuando venga por el manuscrito —agregó, alejándose y dejando detrás al cantante quien solo se quedó mirando la espalda del escritor hasta que lo perdió de vista. Por más que intentara entenderlo, Shuichi sentía que el novelista siempre le ocultaba algo, así fuera la cosa más pequeña e insignificante y no iba a negar que ese comportamiento le dolía porque amaba a Yuki con todo su ser. Era doloroso saber que aun con todo ese tiempo que llevaban juntos él aun no le tenía plena confianza para hablar de ciertas cosas.

El escritor por su parte se olvidó de todo apenas y cerró la puerta del estudio detrás de él. Dejó en iPod en el estante y se dispuso a continuar la novela, dándole nuevos matices a aquella historia que por alguna extraña razón la sentía más suya que las demás. Tal vez porque la protagonista "traicionaba" a su militar con un general de su propio país. Pequeños matices de su propio sentir se reflejaban en los pensamientos del protagonista masculino al que le cambió la apariencia, pasando de ser moreno a ser rubio de ojos claros. ¿Coincidencia? En lo absoluto, era plenamente consiente de lo que estaba haciendo o mejor dicho, escribiendo, pero poco le importaba. Finalmente la novela era suya y siendo él el escritor también sabía como encajar las situaciones para que no se tornara aburrido para el lector.

* * *

_Comentario de la Autora:_

_¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Aurika! Sinceramente juraba que nadie leía esto, pero me alegra saber que al menos una persona lo hace. Si estoy consciente de ello y reitero que fue algo que consideré a la hora de comenzar a escribir. Me gusta mucho la pareja de Shuichi y Yuki, pero la idea enredar al rubio con una chica se metió en mi cabeza tras ver varias veces la serie anime._

_En fin, ¡gracias de nuevo! Espero te guste y he tomado uno de los nombres que me dejaste._

_Aclaro que todo lo que está en cursiva en el escrito se supone que está en ingles. Si algún personaje está OoC (Out of Character) agradecería que me lo hicieran saber, porque intento personificarlos lo mejor que puedo, basada en el anime. Si alguien tiene por ahí el link de algún lugar donde pueda leer el Manga con buena calidad visual les agradecería todavía más que me lo dejaran._

_Un saludo a quien ande por aquí leyendo esto._


	4. Pista Numero 3: 30 minutes

**Disclaimer:**

_30 minutes_ - T.A.T.U.

_Gravitation_ pertenece a_ Maki Murakami_

Link de la canción con subtitulos en español, remuevan los espacios o pueden buscarla si gustan: youtu. be/ 71YullLQLjs

Dedicación especial para _Aurika_

* * *

**Pista Numero 3: 30 minutes**

El sol golpeando en su rostro fue lo que lo despertó. Intentó cubrirse con una almohada y seguir durmiendo, pero su cerebro ya despierto comenzó a divagar en cuanto a las cosas que debía de hacer ese día, haciéndole imposible reconciliar el sueño. Con pereza se fue a bañar y arreglar para después ir a desayunar algo, comprobando que en la nevera ni siquiera le quedaban cervezas. Olvidaba que ya no tenía una empleada que se encargara de las compras y el estilo de vida de Shuichi era en cierta medida parecido al suyo, por lo que ambos olvidaban fácilmente que había comprar cosas para la casa de vez en cuando.

Miró una nota en la puerta del refrigerador, escrita por su novio, que decía que no lo esperara a comer porque Bad Luck tenía una presentación en televisión que le haría llegar ya entrada la noche a casa. Un conejo dibujado en la esquina de la nota le hizo negar con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa bailando en los labios. No tenía ganas de cocinar, mucho menos de ir al supermercado y andar paseando con el carrito de compras en busca de lo que necesitaba o se le antojaba. Ir al supermercado solo era divertido si lo hacía con Shuichi, a veces incluso vergonzoso, pero tenía su encanto hacer las compras con el cantante en lugar de hacerlas solo. Ya luego le diría a su novio que fueran. De momento su estomago le reclamaba algo solido, así que la mejor alternativa era ir a comer a algún lugar o pedir algo por teléfono. La segunda opción se le antojaba más.

Fue a su despacho en busca de su celular y su agenda, pero apenas entró, un sentimiento de impaciencia lo invadió. Hizo una mueca de fastidio. Su primer pensamiento se relacionó con el tener que terminar la novela, pero eso podía esperar, al menos a que comiera como la gente. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en hacer pequeñas asociaciones que le hicieron pensar en otra cosa por la cual estaba impaciente: esa chica. Quería verla, quería saber como se llamaba y quería inflar su ego masculino al corroborar que ella se había maravillado con él, como cualquier otra chiquilla lo hubiera hecho. Estaba convencido de que si conseguía eso por fin estaría en paz consigo mismo y dejaría de pensar en ella. Si desmantelaba esa misteriosa indiferencia de la cual había sido victima, podía sacar a esa chica de su cabeza. ¿Era sencillo, no? Era tan solo un juego de niños desde su punto de vista.

Tomó su celular y el iPod que seguía a un lado de una lata vacía de cerveza. Luego cogió sus llaves y salió del departamento. Su memoria excelente le guió directamente a aquella casa donde no hacía muchas noches había dejado a la joven. Apenas a unos metros de distancia reconoció a aquel hombre con el que había visto a la joven cuando estaba en la cafetería con Mizuki. Se estacionó frente a otra residencia y desde ahí miró como el hombre se iba en un híbrido azul, pasando a su lado sin notar su presencia. Ahora le quedaba claro que aquella joven y ese hombre vivían juntos, pero su pregunta era ¿por qué? ¿Qué clase de relación tenían? Sacó un cigarrillo y sin salir del auto lo encendió. Sus ojos dorados se mantuvieron fijos en aquella casa mientras fumaba. A esas alturas él mismo estaba reconociendo que su actitud estaba siendo rara. Primero no tenía inspiración para la novela, luego sentía apatía por Shuichi y ¡ahora estaba espiando a una desconocida! Si aun tuviera terapias con su psicóloga posiblemente ésta le diría que todo era producto del estrés y la rutina, o algo así. ¿No le había dicho una terapeuta en alguna ocasión que los hombres como él buscaban situaciones complicadas porque la simple idea de que todo fuera felicidad y calma les irritaba? Quizás debería de haber continuado con las terapias.

Dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y lo dejó en un cenicero que estaba donde debía de estar un porta vasos. Volvió a arrancar el automóvil y se fue a estacionar frente a la residencia de la chica. Se estacionó y bajó del auto, llevándose las llaves en la mano, jugueteando con ellas con cierta impaciencia. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar si tocaba a la puerta? Se preguntó al mismo instante que sus nudillos hacían contacto con la madera. Toco una, dos y tres veces, hasta que una voz femenina gritó un "ya voy" en japones. No tuvo que escuchar más para saber que quien estaba por abrirle no era la chica del iPod. Aun así espero a que le abrieran la puerta, para toparse con una mujer que debía de tener más o menos su edad, delgada y de rasgos orientales. ¿Se había equivocado de casa tal vez?

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? —preguntó la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa amable.

Eiri le miró de arriba a abajo, enarcando una ceja al no saber bien que podía decir en esa situación. La mujer tenía un aire muy hogareño, que era acentuado más por el delantal que llevaba. Vagamente recordó a su suegra y una puñalada de culpa le golpeó la espalda. Aunque esa mujer era muy joven como para que fuera la madre de la joven que buscaba.

—¡Momento! —la voz exaltada de la mujer sacó al rubio escritor de sus pensamientos—. ¡¿Es usted Yuki Eiri?! —preguntó emocionada, llevándose las manos al pecho, mientras el aludido esbozaba media sonrisa falsa. Esa era la clase de reacción que disfrutaba, al menos de vez en cuando, otras veces solo se exasperaba.

—El mismo y en persona —contestó con amabilidad, agradeciendo la oportuna situación, pues de lo contrario no tendría nada que decir.

—¿A que se debe el honor? ¿He ganado alguna clase de concurso o algo? —quiso saber la mujer, evidentemente excitada por la presencia del novelista. Eiri pensó por un segundo las cosas y haciendo uso de las habilidades de actuación que le había aprendido a Tatsuha, decidió seguir el juego. ¿Qué podía perder?

—Exactamente —dijo, sonriendo como solía hacerlo durante las firmas de autógrafos—. Se ha hecho un sorteo en las librerías de Japón, entre aquellos que han llegado a comprar mis libros. Mi representante consideró que era una buena forma de conocer mejor a mis fans, tomando algunos nombres al azar y haciéndoles una visita para agradecer personalmente el apoyo que me brindan —explicó, improvisando cada palabra y cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda para que a Mizuki jamás se le fuera a ocurrir semejante atrocidad.

—¡Maravilloso! ¡No puedo creer lo afortunada que he sido! —exclamó la mujer—. ¿Gusta un té, agua o quizás un café? —ofreció—. ¡Oh, peor que mal educada yo, ni siquiera lo que invitado a pasar! —dijo al mismo tiempo que se apartaba de la puerta para dejarle el camino libre al escritor, haciendo un ademán para que entrara a la casa—. Me hace tanta ilusión tenerlo en mi hogar, Eiri-Sempai —murmuró, guiando al rubio hasta la sala.

Eiri recorrió todo con ojos críticos, en busca de alguna señal de aquella chica a la que en realidad había ido a buscar. En el bolsillo de su saco seguía el iPod morado que a esas alturas ya no podía ser usado como escusa. ¿Qué iba a hacer en dado caso que la chica apareciera? Después de aquella mentira que acaba de decirle a esa mujer, algunas cosas no iban a cuadrar como mera coincidencia. Maldición. Se apretó el puente de la nariz, algo irritado consigo mismo.

—Tome asiento, Eiri-Sempai. Le traeré café y galletas —ofreció la mujer con un tono muy animado.

—Claro. Gracias Señorita... —contestó, dejando en el aire ese tono entre interrogante y expectante, para que la mujer dijera su nombre sin que él tuviera que preguntarlo directamente.

—Señora —le corrigió con dulzura—. Señora Hamilton, o simplemente Sayori, que aun no soy tan mayo —explicó, soltando una risita y caminando hacia la cocina mientras el rubio se sentaba.

Al parecer la euforia de tener a su autor favorito en medio de su sala, le había aturdido lo suficiente como para no notar la falta de lógica de lo que pasaba en sus narices y el rubio no podía agradecer más a los dioses por ello. Por otro lado, el apellido que acaba de decirle le dejaba claro que alguna relación debía de tener con la chica que buscaba, ya que éste era extranjero e ingles. Se volvió a poner de pie y en lo que esperaba se puso a ver las fotos, comprobando en ellas que ese hombre que había dejado la casa antes de que él entrara era el esposo de Sayori. Los cabos se iban atando y no tardó mucho en caer en cuenta cual era la conexión de cada quien con cada cual. Sonrió con arrogancia ante su propio ingenio, pero la sensación le duró poco cuando escuchó como la puerta principal se abría y enseguida una voz femenina se hacía notar.

—¡Ya estoy en casa, Sayori! —escuchó en japones pero con un marcado acento americano que le hubiera sido difícil confundir.

Eiri giró sobre sus talones y fue cuestión de segundo para que se topara frente a frente con aquella chica castaña, quien ahora llevaba puesto un uniforme de preparatoria. No se había equivocado al adivinar su edad, era menor que Shuichi y él le llevaría a lo mínimo unos siete años. La voz de su hermana se escuchaba como un eco lejano en su cabeza, ¿en que diantres pensaba al involucrarse con una chiquilla? Lo peor del caso era estar considerando la idea de involucrarse con ella.

—_Hola_ — saludó la joven, evidentemente desconcertada por su presencia, pero Eiri no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues la otra mujer se adelantó haciendo acto de presencia con una bandeja plateada en las menos, llevando dos tazas de café y un plato lleno de galletas cubiertas por azúcar.

—¿Ya has visto quien es nuestro invitado, Helen? —preguntó la mujer sonriente y orgullosa, obteniendo como respuesta que la joven enarcara una ceja. El escritor casi pudo sentir un chorro de agua fría cayéndole encima. Ella no le conocía y tampoco mostraba tener mucho interés en conocerlo, ni siquiera tomando en cuenta el hecho de que él le había salvado la vida aquella noche—. ¡Es Yuki Eiri! —anunció Sayori, intentando poner algo de emoción al ambiente serio que se había formado. Sin embargo la castaña tan solo ladeo la cabeza como si le hubieran hablado en otro idioma, lo cual no era del todo erróneo.

—Vale... —murmuró Helen para romper el silencio que ella misma había causado ante su falta de entusiasmo, al parecer esperaban otra reacción de su parte.

—Disculpe a mi cuñada, Eiri-Sempai, ella es del extranjero —le justificó Sayori amablemente, temiendo que la actitud de Helen ofendiera a su adorado novelista y éste se fuera a ir.

—¿Es famoso o algo? —curioseó la chica, esperando que sus palabras no fueran a ser inoportunas para su cuñada, aunque por la forma nerviosa en la que sonreía Sayori, algo le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era perderse y dejarles solos.

—Soy un escritor —habló finalmente Eiri, con un tono plano y seco.

—Uno muy bueno —añadió la mujer de cabello oscuro—. Deberías de leer alguno de sus libros algún día, Helen —alentí, intentando animar de esa manera el animo de su cuñada, sin saber que acaba de lanzar un cuchillo al aire que no tardaría en caer en su pie.

—¿Novelas de amor? —el tono algo desdeñoso de Helen volvió a sentirse como agua fría para Eiri—. Será mejor que me retire antes de importunarlos más —sentenció y suspiró con fastidio—. Un placer, Eiri-Sama —dijo con su mejor tono e hizo una inclinación de cabeza como según esto se acostumbraba.

—_Espera_ —dijo en ingles el aludido—._ ¿Que pasa con que sean novelas de amor?_ —quiso saber el rubio, ignorando la expresión de incomprensión que tenía Sayori en el rostro, al parecer el Ingles no era su fuerte.

—_Nada en lo absoluto, tan solo que no es la clase de cosas que yo leería_ —respondió la aludida, encogiéndose de hombros. La fluidez en su voz resultaba reconfortante, por lo que el escritor decidió seguir ignorando a Sayori y hablando en ingles.

—_¿Una chica a la que no le gustan las novelas de amor? Me imagino entonces que solo has de leer libros educativos_ —argumentó con un deje de recelo en su voz. Quería disimular lo ofendido que se sentía por la desvalorización de su trabajo, pero no le estaba saliendo muy bien que digamos.

_—No. Me gustan las novelas y la ficción, pero no cuando están tan azucaradas que empalagan_ —se defendió, manteniendo un tono monótono, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, ignorando por completo el efecto que sus palabras podían causar en un escritor tan devoto y renombrado como el que tenía en frente.

—_Deberías de leer la obras antes de criticarlas_ —masculló de forma asida—. _Que sean novelas de amor no significa que sean cursis, ni que tengan un final de vivieron felices para siempre_ —continuó, con sus ojos entornados, mirando fijamente a Helen. Al menos ya sabía su nombre.

—_Que tengan un final triste no significa que no sean empalagosas_ —comentó ella, desviando la mirada al suelo ante la intensidad de aquellos ojos dorados de Eiri—. _No tengo que leer tus libros para saber lo que encontraré en esas páginas, amores eternos e incondicionales, sacrificios en nombre del amor, traiciones y mentiras, escenas dulces y quizás hasta eróticas. Montón de tonterías que solo ocurren en las páginas de un libro_ —murmuró, disminuyendo cada vez más el tono de su voz, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza—. _En la vida real no existe ningún amor a primera vista que termine bien. Las personas reales engañan o traicionan por conveniencia propia, no para salvar la vida de su amado. En este mundo nada dura para siempre y no hay nada de romántico ni poético en quitarse la vida por amor_ —puntualizó con un hilo de voz y un resentimiento palpable con cada palabra que había dicho.

El rubio se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Él mejor que nadie era consiente de que todo lo que ella acaba de decir era verdad. Él mejor que nadie sabía de las injusticias de la vida. ¿Esa mocosa pensaba que sabía más de él sobre lo dura y cruda que era la realidad? Un gruñido se le escapó de los labios ante el enojo que comenzaba a desbordar en él como un volcán en erupción. ¿Quién demonios se creía esa chiquilla? Primero le trataba como a un hijo de vecina, luego despreciaba su trabajo en sus narices y para poner la cereza en el pastel, le restregaba en la cara saber más que él.

—Por favor, tranquilos —pidió Sayori quien apenas había entendido la mitad de la conversación que habían tenido aquellos dos—. Eiri-Sempai es un gran escritor en su genero, eso es algo que debes de respetar Helen —dijo mirando a su cuñada quien aun tenía el rostro gacho—. Así como le pido que entienda a mi pequeña hermanita, ella tiene gustos muy peculiares —abogó, mirando a su idolatrado novelista quien seguía mirando fijamente a la joven castaña.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Helen con su marcado acento, para luego alejarse a paso veloz. El rubio pudo escuchar como la chica subía las escaleras corriendo. Una pizca de culpa lo invadió, pues conocía a la perfección aquella clase de actitud. Sabía que había detonado algo con esa discusión que acababan de tener, pero no estaba del todo seguro de qué.

—Disculpela, por favor. Está pasando por un momento no muy favorable —la voz de la mujer a su lado sacó a al escritor de sus pensamientos. No se sentía sorprendido ante la confesión, ya lo había deducido antes de que Sayori se lo dijera.

—¿Le importa si voy a hablar con ella? —cuestionó tranquilamente—. Creo que también le debo una disculpa.

—Oh, claro. No hay ningún inconveniente, mientras iré a terminar algo en la cocina —respondió la mujer, esbozando una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba la charola en la que seguían los cafés y las galletas. Solo entonces Eiri cayó en cuenta de que había olvidado el supuesto propósito por el que estaba en la casa y ahora sentía que estaba quedando como un mal educado. ¿Pero en que clase de líos se metía? Su ex-terapeuta tenía razón, a él le gustaba meterse en cada problema. Suspiró y con una gentileza perfeccionada por los años, se acercó a Sayori.

—Espero que la invitación del café siga en pie, aun me gustaría poder charlar contigo, Sayori-san —declaró galante y amable, de esa forma en la que siempre se dirigía a sus fanáticas cuando estaba cerda del lente de una cámara. Aunque en esos momentos no estaba cuidando del todo su apariencia como figura publica, sino que buscaba el favor de quien le podía abrir o cerrar las puertas de aquella casa donde estaba Helen.

—Oh, claro. Tan solo lo llevaré a la cocina para calentar el café en caso de que se llegue a enfriar —se apresuró a decir la mujer con un leve rubor en las mejillas. El novelista sonrió complacido y se apartó para ir en busca de la joven—. Es la última puerta al lado izquierdo en el pasillo —informó Sayori antes de perder al rubio de vista e ir a la cocina tarareando una canción.

Por su parte, Eiri fue directo hacia donde le habían dicho. Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, escuchando como una melodía provenía del otro lado. Apoyó su frente contra la madera barnizada, escuchando con más claridad los suaves acordes de piano mezclados con lo que parecían ser risas difusas que dieron paso a una voz femenina que cantaba en ingles.

_Ojos que no ven, enloquecida... sin tiempo para decidir._

_¿Corremos? ¿Debería ocultarme por el resto de mi vida?_

Cerró los ojos, dedicándose solo a oír. El gusto música de Helen no le producía migraña como el de su novio... ¡joder! Buena hora para acordarse de Shuichi.

_¿Podemos volar? ¿Nos quedamos?_

_Podríamos perder, podríamos fallar..._

_En el momento tarda, para hacer planes o errores._

Aún estaba a tiempo de detenerse y de evitar lastimar a su querido pelirrosa por un capricho sin sentido. Podía dar la media vuelta en ese instante e irse de esa casa, finalmente no tenía porque ver a ninguna de esas personas de nuevo. ¿Qué más le daba una fan de menos? ¿Qué más le daba que una mocosa americana no tuviera el suficiente buen gusto para admirarlo? Sus motivos para estar ahí eran tan insignificantes en comparación con lo que podía perder su Shuichi se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo, pese a no haber hecho nada malo aún. Claro que la palabra clave era ese "aun" que dejaba un mundo abierto de posibilidades que detonaría en cuanto girara el pomo de la puerta. ¿Exageraba? Para nada, él se conocía y ahora más que antes entendía un poco el porque esa chica se había metido en su cabeza. La expresión en el rostro de Helen eran muy parecida a la que él había tenido por mucho tiempo después de lo ocurrido en New York. Sus ojos tristes eran idénticos a los que le devolvieron la mirada en el espejo por muchos años, hasta que Shuichi apareció. Esa chica era muy parecida a como había sido él antes de toparse con un rayito de sol.

_30 minutos para alterar nuestras vidas,_

_30 minutos para decidirme,_

_30 minutos para decidir finalmente._

No necesitaba detalles para sentir empatía con Helen y si bien a ese punto cualquiera podría decir que lo único que él sentía era compasión por la pobre muchacha, había un detalle adicional que hasta el momento no se había atrevido a admitir ni para él mismo. En el fondo de su ser, en un rincón arraigado de su subconsciente, echaba de menos estar con una mujer. "Vaya hombre" se burló de su mismo mentalmente, recordando vagamente la forma en la que se había declarado gay en televisión nacional no hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Primero alegaba ser un casanova mientras sentía atracción por ciertos hombres y ahora que Japón y el resto del mundo sabía que era homosexual, sentía la necesidad de estar con alguien del genero femenino. Una risa irónica se escapó de sus labios ante sus pensamientos.

_30 minutos para susurrar tu nombre,_

_30 minutos para llevar sobre los hombros la culpa._

Siguió escuchando la música, dejando que las ideas fueran y vinieran en su cabeza, aun indeciso de lo que debía de hacer o mejor dicho de lo que quería hacer. Era más que obvio lo que debía de hacer siendo que tenía una pareja, pero de ahí a en realidad querer hacerlo había una considerable brecha. Finalmente, él era Yuki Eiri y estaba acostumbrado a hacer y deshacer a su gusto sin rendirle cuentas a nadie, le gustara a quien le gustara.

_30 minutos de dicha,_

_30 mentiras,_

_30 minutos para decidir finalmente._

—No es de buena educación estar escuchando detrás de la puerta —la voz de Helen llegó clara a sus oídos al mismo tiempo que perdía el equilibrio, cuando la puerta se abrió fue inevitable que se fuera de bruces hacia al frente, llevándose consigo a la causante de su caída—. ¡Au! —se quejó la castaña cuando el rubio cayó sobre ella, aplastandola contra la alfombra de su habitación. Eiri apenas se incorporó, sin quitarse de encima de ella.

"¡Maldición!" Pensó el escritor, observando el delicado rostro femenino que estaba a escasos centímetros de los suyos. ¿Que clase de mal broma era aquella? El destino se estaba ensañando con él desde el momento en que lo había puesto en la tensa situación de evitar que atropellaran a esa chiquilla. Y ahora estaba ahí, tirado sobre ella, en su habitación, pudiendo hacer y deshacer como se le antojara.

_¿Podemos volar? ¿Nos quedamos?_

_Podríamos perder, podríamos fallar..._

_De cualquier manera, las opciones cambian,_

_Las oportunidades fallan, los trenes se descarrillan..._

La canción seguía sonando de fondo y recordando todo lo que había idealizado sobre ella al estar escuchando la música de su iPod, no se contuvo más. Se inclinó lo suficiente para darle un beso, pero sus labios no chocaron contra los de ella, sino contra su mejilla. Otro golpe bajo por parte de la castaña. Lo curioso era que pese a sentirse furioso y con el ego herido, sentía que su obsesión por ella crecía. Una parte de él quería demostrarle que se equivocaba con todo lo que hacía y decía, mientras otra parte buscaba la forma de ayudarla con los problemas que tenía, pues él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era ser consumido por los fantasmas interiores. Sin embargo, él no era como Shuichi, él no podía brindar luz porque todo lo que se anidaba en él era oscuridad.

—Comienzo a pensar que debería de sentirme ofendido por tu comportamiento —dijo con tono burlón, levantándose lentamente para luego ofrecer su mano a Helen, quien pese a todo pronostico la aceptó.

—Lo siento —contestó ella, alejándose para ir a donde su portátil y pausar el reproductor de música—. Es extraño que el desconocido que me salvó de ser atropellada y me trajo a casa esté aquí y resulte ser un famoso —comentó, más para si misma que para el rubio.

—No preguntaste quien era la primera vez que nos vimos —argumentó él.

—¿Tenía que hacerlo? —inquirió, googleando el nombre de su acompañante sin voltear a verlo.

—Pudiste hacerlo —respondió Eiri, quien en esos momentos no veía lo que la castaña hacía, pues sus ojos recorrían la habitación. La decoración era tan sombría, ordenada y simple que no parecía ser realmente la habitación de una adolescente, no había poster u objeto alguno de artistas, anime o lo que fuera que pudiera darle una pista de lo que a la chica le gustaba. Ni siquiera un solitario peluche arrinconado en alguna parte.

—Si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que no hacía falta —le recordó ella, moviendo el scroll en la sección de imágenes de la net. El novelista pensó en responder algo a eso, pero tardó demasiado en encontrar una buena respuesta que la chica se le adelantó a volver a hablar—. ¿Es tu novio? —preguntó, girando la portátil para que el rubio pudiera ver la pantalla donde había una imagen agrandada de él y Shuichi. Reconocía la foto, había sido para un reportaje de una entrevista sobre su relación, el titular los categorizaba como "la pareja más ardiente de Japón."

—Lo es —no se inmutó en responder con la verdad, sería estúpido negar lo obvio.

—Ya veo —Helen cerró la portátil y la dejó a un lado, en la cama—. Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí, pero no me interesa porque estás aquí —dijo, dejándose caer en la cama para recostarse contra las almohadas—. Sayori debe estar esperando a por ti, no hace falta que pierdas el tiempo conmigo —sentenció, cerrando los ojos como si se fuera a dormir.

Eiri se le quedó mirando y resopló. Le atraía la gente problemática, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda a esas alturas.

* * *

_Comentario de la Autora:_

_Lamento mucho la tardanza, ha sido fin de semestre y el mes ha estado lleno exámenes, proyectos y tantas cosas. Han sido las más largas de mi vida. Sin embargo, tengo unas semanas de vacaciones antes de caer en el caos total del siguiente semestre y lo aprovecharé al máximo para desarrollar este y otros proyectos que tengo en mi cabeza, aunque no haya mucha aceptación. _

_De nueva cuenta: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Aurika! ¡Tú apoyo me hace muy feliz! Y sinceramente que te esté agradando la historia, intentaré hacerla lo mejor posible. Y sobre el nombre de Helen (Helena), comparto tu opinión, además que es inevitable pensar en Helena de Troya y todo lo que causó._

_En fin, muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que se pasan aunque sea en silencio a leer._

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo que pronostico no tardará mucho en llegar. _


	5. Pista Numero 4: Demons

**Disclaimer:**

_Demons_ - Imagine Dragons

_Gravitation_ pertenece a_ Maki Murakami_

Link de la canción con subtitulos en español, remuevan los espacios o pueden buscarla si gustan: youtu. be/ j8Z7uTMAW0Q

El fic completo va dedicado para la única persona que me ha mostrado apoyo: _Aurika_

* * *

**Pista Numero 4: Demons**

En el apartamento del rubio y su novio sonaba música por cortesía del pequeño cantante pelirrosa. Diversos temas de Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck, junto con otras bandas que Yuki no reconocía, sonaban en la sala mientras Shuichi hacía la limpieza. Tanto escándalo fuera de su estudio le hubiera perturbado e irritado en otro momento, pero en esa ocasión en particular, los ojos dorados del escritor estaban cerrados y un par de audiculares lo apartaban del mundo a su alrededor. Estaba escuchando el audiolibro de una de sus propias novelas. Apenas unas noches atrás había terminado el manuscrito de su última obra, pero al poner el punto final, hubo algo que no se sintió del todo correcto. No estaba satisfecho con lo que acababa de crear. A su mente habían venido varias cosas de las que había hablando con su fanática, Saoyori, unas semanas atrás. Quizás debió de haber hecho algo así antes, porque escuchar la critica de una fanática difería mucho con la critica que daban los expertos en revistas, periódicos o programas de televisión.

¿Sus personajes habían cambiando tanto durante los últimos años? Según Sayori sus obras ya no eran tan sombrías, había más amor y calidez en la forma en la que se desenvolvían sus personajes. Según la mujer, ahora sus protagonistas se sentían más humanas y se podía identificar con ellas. La critica de hecho había sido positiva, pero había cosas que lo habían dejado disconforme en cuanto a su propio objetivo y pensamiento. La oscuridad de sus personajes se había desvanecido casi por completo, no había acciones inmorales motivadas por la codicia o el interés personal, todas aquellas malas cualidades que le había enseñado Kitazawa y que él mismo había adoptado para su vida por un buen periodo tiempo. Era plenamente consiente de que no todas las personas eran malas, pero sentía que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Sus protagonistas eran cada día más idealizados, sin importar la tragedia, eran demasiada buena gente.

Tan solo media hora de estar escuchando los primeros dos capítulos de una de sus primeras novelas le demostraban que el lado oscuro en sus escritos se había ido desvaneciendo paulatinamente. ¿Donde estaban los engaños y la desfachatez? ¿Y el marido que engaña a su esposa? ¿La hija que consume drogas? ¿El que roba? ¿El que tiene complejos? ¿El niño que maltrata animales? ¿Los que hacen maldad por diversión? ¿A donde carajo se habían ido todos aquellos personajes defectuosos que también formaban parte de la sociedad? ¿En que momento sus mundos ficticios se habían vuelto una utopía sentimentalista? Sencillamente no lo podía creer.

Pausó la grabación exasperado, haciendo una mueca de disgusto cuando a sus oídos llegó el escándalo exterior. Conocer a su novio había sido el detonante de todo aquello. Ver el lado bueno de la vida lo había llevado a bajar el nivel de calidad de sus obras. Su perspectiva de la vida había cambiado gracias a Shuichi, pero el enfoque de sus libros también habían cambiando junto con él. Aun le queda un poco más tiempo para revaluar su última novela antes de la fecha limite del manuscrito, apenas un par de días, pero era tiempo suficiente según él.

Cerró la portátil con mala gana y encendió un cigarrillo, haciendo memoria de los días anteriores. La charla con Sayori no solo le había ayudado a encontrar aquel desperfecto en su carrera, sino que había saciado un poco la curiosidad que tenía por Helena. La cuñada de la joven castaña era muy comunicativa y confiada a la hora de hablar, así que no había tenido problemas en sacar varia información sin que ésta lo notara. Ahora sabía a que preparatoria asistía, el poco tiempo que llevaba en el país y que su madre había muerto meses atrás. También había descubierto la razón detrás de aquel desmayo que los había hecho conocerse: una fuerte anemia causada por desordenes alimenticios. Helen era apenas un desastre como él mismo y por fortuna o desgracia la entendía mejor de lo que le gustaría admitir. El instinto autodestructivo llegaba a ser escalofriante en todas sus formas.

—¡Yuki! ¿Quieres que limpie también aquí? —su novio interrumpió en su despacho y sus pensamientos, tomándolo por sorpresa al aparecer detrás de la puerta con la aspirada en mano y un delantal rosa con un conejo.

—Está bien, pero no toques nada —advirtió, apagando el cigarro en el cenicero.

—¿Sabes? Ayer estaba hablando con Hiro y me entere de que le quiere proponer matrimonio a Ayka, ¿lo puedes creer? —contó el cantante con emoción, pasando la aspiradora por la alfombra frente al escritorio.

—Uhm —contestó sin expresar emoción alguna, pero dejando ver que estaba poniendo atención a lo que él le decía y esperando que aquella no fuera una clase de indirecta, porque no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso.

Durante una media hora el pelirrosa anduvo de arriba a abajo por el despacho, limpiando y sacudiendo mientras hablaba de cosas triviales de las cuales Eiri pasaba de largo porque ninguna parecía ser relevante. Finalmente cuando Shuichi terminó y expresó sus deseos de tomar un baño, el rubio decidió tomar un descanso de tanto trabajo mental. Olvidando todo, tanto su novela como la existencia de Helen, Yuki se dedicó a hacerle el amor a su novio, un par de veces en el baño y otro tanto más en la habitación.

**O-OoO-O**

Mientras en el apartamento del novelista más famoso de Japón se desataban las pasiones, al otro lado de la ciudad, en una casa de estilo victoriano, una joven de castaña cabellera se mojaba el rostro con agua fría. Las huellas de las lagrimas fueron corrompidas por la acción, pero los ojos enrojecidos delataban el crimen. Intentaba día a día con todas sus fuerzas recuperase para tener una vida normal llena de amigos, paseos, sueños, metas y quizás un amor. Sin embargo, día tras día se daba de golpes contra el fracaso. Su japones era lo suficientemente malo como para que se sintiera una estúpida en el colegio, su autoestima y confianza estaban en numero rojos como para que dejara que alguien se acercara demasiado y su psicologa aún no encontraba forma de ayudarla. Diagnosticada con EDNOS y una leve depresión, su cuadro clínico bien podría ser utilizado para la tesina de un universitario.

Helen se enjuagó la boca y tiró de la cadena del inodoro, suspirando pesadamente mientras salía del baño arrastrando los pies. Se quedó estática frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación, pesando que ella no hacía esas cosas por su apariencia física como alegaban los supuestos expertos. Su obsesión no era estar delgada, lo suyo era el auto-castigo, la restricción, la desesperación, el vomitar los problemas y todas aquellas cosas que la consumían por dentro y que no era capaz de expresar de otra manera. Por experiencia sabía que hablar no le servía de mucho, porque nadie parecía entender lo que ella quería decir.

—_Doctores incompetentes _—masculló para tirarse en la cama, escabulléndose entre las sabanas y abrazando una almohada. Se sentía tan casada pese a que apenas había sido la hora de la comida. Su vida prácticamente consistía en asistir a la preparatoria, ir con la terapeuta, hacer deberes y tomar siestas, nada productivo desde su punto de vista. Cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el cansancio, quedando inconsciente durante varias horas hasta que una suave sacudida la despertó.

—_Helen _—llamó su hermano—. _¿Estás bien? _—preguntó cuando vio como la pequeña de los Hamilton entreabría los ojos—. _Sayori me ha dicho que hablaste con papá en la tarde y que no habías salido de tu habitación desde entonces._

—_Ha amenazado con tomar acciones legales si no vuelvo a casa _—susurró ella—. _Legalmente aún soy menor de edad y puede hacerlo _—declaró sin atreverse a ver a su hermano a los ojos—. _No quiero que te haga la vida imposible, Alex._

—_Papá no tiene poder como para afectarnos, si tomara acciones legales se llevaría un par de años y tú en unas semanas cumples los dieciocho _—la intentó tranquilizar, acariciando su cabello como de costumbre. La preocupación se escondía detrás de aquella sonrisa reconfortante que le ofrecía a su hermanita. Él sabía que era lo que en realidad le importaba a su padre, el dinero, todas aquellas propiedades y acciones que su madre había dejado en un testamento para su hija, pero en lo que a él le concernía, su padre y la empresa Hamilton podían irse a la quiebra, la salud de Helen era lo más importante del mundo.

—_Ahora entiendo un poco más porque odias tanto a papá _—comentó la castaña ya más despierta.

—_No lo odio exactamente, solo digamos que tenemos visiones diferentes de la vida _—corrigió él, recordando que la terapeuta de su hermana le había dicho que no era bueno alimentar las emociones negativas en Helen.

—_Tan diferentes como para que te vinieras al otro lado del mundo a vivir _—apuntó ella, esbozando media sonrisa.

—_¿Ya comiste? _—preguntó desviando la conversación.

—_En la tarde._

—_¿Quieres cenar conmigo y Sayori? _

—_No _—dijo honestamente pese a que sabía cual sería la reacción de su hermano.

—_Tienes que hacerlo, a no ser que quieras que te pongamos suero de nuevo _—advirtió él con seriedad. Su hermana le miró, pero él permaneció firme.

—_¿Pudo comer fuera? Tengo ganas de comida rápida _—comentó al ver que no lo iba a convencer de lo contrario.

—_¿A donde quieres que vayamos? _—preguntó sin molestarse, aunque sabía que a Sayori no siempre le hacía gracia estar cocinando para que luego terminaran cenando en un establecimiento como McDonals o Burgen King.

—_Sayori te ha hecho una rica cena _—murmuró Helen, adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano—. _¿Puedo ir sola a Subway? _—pidió.

—_¿Quien me asegura que vas a comer en verdad?_ —no quería acusarla de mentirosa, pero conocía demasiado bien a su hermana para saber las mañas que tenía con respecto al tema de la comida—. _Además ya es noche, no me gusta que andes sola caminando por ahí._

—_Vamos, Alex, tu mismo has dicho que ya no soy una niña. Confía en mí _—suplicó y vio a su hermano suspirar.

—_Llevate el carro y traeme un recibo de la compra _—puso él como condición.

—_No me gusta manejar aquí, todo está al revés y me confundo _—alegó ella, pensando en la primera vez que había aceptado hacerlo y como se había llevado un susto de muerte al meterse en contra en la autopista.

—_¿Traes el celular cargado? _—preguntó y su hermana asintió con un cabeceo—. _Si no vuelves en dos horas, llamaré a la policía. ¿Entendiste? _—advirtió, dándole la libertad que toda adolescente se merecía, pero tomando ciertas precauciones.

—_Gracias _—puntualizó Helen, depositando un beso en la mejilla de su hermano antes de echarlo del cuarto para cambiarse.

**O-OoO-O**

—¿Yuki? ¿Ya estás despierto? —preguntó Shuichi, moviendo el hombro del escritor que dormía boca abajo en la deshecha cama.

—Uhm... ¿que quieres? —masculló somnoliento el aludido.

—Tengo hambre —dijo y su declaración fue corroborada por un gruñido de estomago—. ¿Podemos ir a comer? —insistió ante la falta de atención que le ponía su novio, pero éste no contestó. Volvió a sacudirlo pensando que se había vuelto a dormir, pero en un parpadear se encontraba aprisionado entre las sabanas y el cuerpo del escritor.

—¿Hambre? —preguntó con un toque de malicia—. Pensé que te había dejado satisfecho... —murmuró en voz baja, para luego comenzar a besar el cuello del cantante pelirrosa. El suave tacto de los labios de Yuki hicieron suspirar a Shuichi, pero su estomago volvió a reclamarle por alimento, rompiendo la admosfera que intentaba crear el escritor.

—Lo siento Yuki, pero en serio tengo hambre —dijo apenado, jugando con sus dedos e incorporándose en la cama ya que su novio se había levantando cual gato irritado al que le echan agua fría encima.

—Descuida, yo también tengo que comer algo —argumento, volteando a ver sobre su rostro para dedicarle media sonrisa a su novio y así tranquilizarlo. Las mejillas de Shuichi se tornaron algo rosadas por el gesto y de un salto salió también de la cama para cambiarse.

La pareja de apuestos hombres se cambiaron apenas a media y fueron a la cocina para toparse con que no tenía ni un pan partido por la mitad.

—Olvidé hacer las compras —comentó Shu riendo y rascándose la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta de la despensa.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —ironizó el escritor, cerrando el refrigerador—. ¿Quieres llamar o prefieres salir? —ofreció indiferente, aunque por dentro esa era su forma de ser amable con el cantante quien no tardó en pasar corriendo a su lado mientras murmuraba algo de que no tardaría en cambiarse—. Está bien, Baka —respondió sonriendo al verlo perderse al final del pasillo.

Con paso más perezoso siguió el mismo rumbo que su novio, escuchando la ducha cuando finalmente entró al cuarto. Mientras Shu se bañaba, él sacó del armario la ropa que se pondría y mientras lo hacía notó que dentro de uno de sus zapatos había quedado el iPod morado de Helen. Aquel día que había estado en su casa no se lo había devuelto y sin saber bien que hacer lo había botado ahí. De repente había sentido una abofeteada en el rostro, su vida con Shuichi era perfecta y él era lo suficientemente estúpido como para poner todo en riesgo por una chiquilla problemática que se le colaba en los pensamientos con su mirada triste y comentarios indiferentes. Su novio no merecía aquello de su parte, desde un principio sabía que él no iba a ser bueno para Shuichi y aún así se había aferrado a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Volteó a ver a la puerta del baño y con cierta inseguridad se colocó los auriculares para luego encender el aparatito, reproduciendo la siguiente canción. Agachado frente a su armario, comenzó a escuchar la voz de un hombre ingles, con acento estadounidense.

_Cuando los días son fríos._

_Y todas las cartas han sido jugadas._

_Y los santos que vemos están todos hecho de oro._

El tipo de letra ya no le sorprendía, de hecho hasta se hacía una idea de porque Helen escuchaba toda aquella música melancólica. Al final de cuenta resultaba que no la había idealizado demasiado, ellos dos tenían más en común de lo que podía percibirse a simple vista. De hecho estaba seguro de que la chica lo había echado de su habitación por decepción al enterarse de que tenía pareja.

_Cuando tus sueños se han arruinado _

_Y aquellos a los que alabamos son los peores de todos._

_Y la sangre está corriendo apestosa._

Siguió escuchando y volteó a la puerta del baño, asegurándose de que ésta estuviera aun cerrada. No quería que Shuichi le volviera a preguntar por el iPod, se sentía fatal mintiéndole. ¡Joder! El pelirrosa no se merecía que le hiciera eso. El deje de culpa ya se había trasformado en una fuerte presión en el pecho y un dolor de mandíbula por lo tenso que se había puesto.

_Quiero esconder la verdad. Quiero protegerte._

_Pero con la bestia dentro, no hay lugar alguno donde podamos escondernos. _

_No importa que hagamos, seguimos estando hechos de codicia._

Pausó la reproducción, sintiéndose afectado por la letra. Al final de cuenta sentía que sin importar cuanto se esforzara por el contrario, su naturaleza era arruinar las cosas buenas que le pasaba. Quizás no le había sido infiel a Shuichi de forma directa, pero sus pensamientos y deseos latentes lo colocaban como la escoria más grande del mundo. El pelirrosa era un sol y no se merecía que le traicionaran de aquella manera. De haber sido él el de antes, no le hubiera importado ni un pepino, incluso se hubiera dado el gusto de tirarse a unas cuantas mujeres u hombres sin sentir remordimiento alguno, pero ahora tenía el corazón ablandado por su pequeño amante y la culpa le carcomía lentamente.

Ni siquiera dejó que Shuichi saliera del baño, se cambio y tomó las llaves para irse. No tenía la fuerza ni la cara para enfrentar al cantante después de todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza. Sabía que al pelirrosa le dolería no encontrarlo en el cuarto, pero estaba seguro de que le haría más daño encontrárselo en esa situación y tenerle que mentir más. Lo único que él quería era hacer a Shuichi feliz, ¿por qué era tan jodidamente difícil? Aunque quisieran hacerle ver lo contrario, siempre terminaba por darse cuenta de que él era una mala persona.

—Perdoname —susurró el rubio al salir del departamento e ir directo por su choche. No lo pensó dos veces antes de subirse y arrancar en dirección a donde pensaba que se encontraba su tormento. Esa maldita mocosa que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, ella era la responsable de todo aquello. Si no se la hubiera topado... no estaría poniendo en duda ni su noviazgo ni talento como escritor. Todo era culpa de ella o al menos de eso quería convencerse mientras apretaba más el acelerador, esquivando a unos cuantos carros.

También era culpa de ese estúpido iPod y su música, así que se lo iba a regresar de una vez. No quería nada más que le recordara a ella, pese a que al mismo tiempo lo que más quería era verla. Bajó de la utopista y giró a la derecha en las calles residenciales. Estaba tan cabreado con la situación y con él mismo. Se pasó un letrero de alto y cuando menos lo pensó frenó de golpe, haciendo girar el carro, quemando la llanta para evitar atropellar a un chica que se estaba cruzando la calle.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Fijese al caminar! —gritó exasperado, bajándose para ver que su casi victima estuviera bien.

—_¡Te has pasado el alto! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa! _—alegó ella quien ya le había reconocido y sentía que el corazón se le había salido del pecho por el susto.

—¿Helen? —llamó él, acercándose a verla mejor bajo las luces que venían de su auto—. _¿Estás bien?_ —cuestionó con un tono más imparcial de voz, sin poder dar crédito de su suerte, aunque ya no estaba seguro de si debía de considerar aquello buena o mala suerte.

—_Estoy bien, solo ha sido el susto _—contestó ella, ya más calmada también.

—Sube al auto —ordenó Eiri, mirando hacia todos lados, como si temiera que alguien conocido fuera a verlos ahí hablando. La castaña enarcó una ceja y ladeo la cabeza—._ Sube al auto _—repitió en ingles y más exasperado.

Helen parpadeó un par de veces pero terminó por hacer lo que el rubio le pedía. En menos de diez segundo el escritor ya había arrancado el Mercedes Benz sin rumbo fijo pero alejándose lo más posible de aquellas calles.

—_¿A donde vamos?_ —interrogó la estadounidense al cabo de un rato.

—_¿A donde ibas tú? _—contestó Eiri con otra pregunta, sin voltear a mirarla.

—_A comer al Subway _—declaro ella.

—¿Al subterraneo? —repitió extrañado con una expresión de incomprensión que la castaña pudo admirar de reojo.

—_El restaurante de comida rápida llamado Subway _—aclaró, soltando una risita por la mala interpretación.

—_Ya sé donde está _—respondió tras pensar un poco y medio sonriendo por su equivocación.

Una luz roja les hizo detenerse por unos segundos en los cuales Helen miró por la ventana, preguntándose si debía de preguntar el porqué él se encontraba ahí, pero algo le decía que no quería saber. Lo único que quería era llegar a su destino, comer sola y volver a casa a dormir. No pedía mucho, ¿verdad? Suspiró y volteó de reojo al ver al hombre rubio a su lado, sintiéndose poca cosa. Bajó la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con una pieza electrónica tirada en el suelo que ella conocía bien.

—_¡Mi iPod! _—exclamó algo sorprendida, pues semanas atrás lo había dado por perdido—. _¿Qué hace mi iPod aquí?_—interrogó mientras lo tomaba del suelo.

—_Lo olvidaste la primera vez que te lleve a la casa, quería devolverlo_ —contestó rápidamente el escritor, maldiciendo mentalmente el hecho de que ella lo encontrara. Ahora ya no tenía excusa alguna para volverla a ver si se le antojaba.

—_Ya veo _—murmuró la castaña, rebuscando en su bolsa—. _¿Te importa si pongo música?_ —preguntó, sacando un cable blanco, mientras la luz cambiaba a verde y el rubio arrancaba de nuevo.

—_Adelante _—dijo pese a que realmente no quería escuchar la canción que... ahí estaba.

_Esta es la llegada de mi reino, esta es la llegada de mi reino._

_Cuando sientas mi ardor, mirame a los ojos. _

_Es donde mis demonios se esconden, es donde mis demonios se esconden._

_No te acerques demasiado, está oscuro aquí adentro..._

La música le golpeó de nuevo, sobre todo al observar de reojo a la chica que llevaba en el asiento de copiloto, quien cantaba la canción a compás, algo desafinada, pero con una suavidad que se perdía con la potencia del vocalista original.

—_Es donde mis demonios se esconden, es donde mis demonios se esconden... _—cantaba Helen, apoyando su cabeza contra la ventana polarizada.

Le bajó al volumen un poco y siguió conduciendo con indiferencia, pese a que la letra de la canción seguía dándole puñaladas. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido identificado con algo o con alguien, desde que Shuichi había entrado a su vida, por supuesto. Ese Baka, se había tardado en llamarle al celular.

_Cuando el llamado de las cortinas sea el último de todos. _

_Cuando las luces pierdan intensidad, todos los pecadores se arrastrarán. _

_Entonces ellos cavarán tu tumba y la máscara vendrá gritando el desastre que haz hecho._

¡Momento! Buscó el su bolsillo sin soltar el volante... No traía el celular. Quizás era mejor así, no tendría que mentirle a Shuichi si llegaba a llamarle, aunque el pobre cantante seguramente estaría hecho un mar de lagrimas en el departamento, mientras él llevaba a cenar a una chiquilla que apenas había conocido semanas atrás. ¿Podía ser más patético? Lo dudaba mucho. Todo por culpa de un par de ojos tristes que ocultaban demonios detrás, aunque ya no sabía si eran los ojos verdes de Helen o los dorados que le pertenecían a él.

_No te quiero dejar atrás pero estoy en el límite del infierno. _

_Si bien todo esto es por ti, no quiero esconder la verdad._

Se miró fugazmente en el retrovisor, la oscuridad había vuelto a sus orbes. En esos momentos más que antes, se estaba dejando arrastrar por algo que ni él mismo entendía. ¿Auto destrucción tal vez? ¿Los problemas le atraían tanto como para irlos a buscar y subirlos a su coche? Volteó a mirar a Helen durante la pausa de una luz roja y exhaló con pesadez. Ella seguía tarareando con un semblante triste y él entendía como se sentía pese a que no le dijera nada. Quería tomar la autopista de nuevo y conducir hasta que se le acabara la gasolina, yendo tan lejos de sus problemas como le fuera posible. Aunque considerando la edad de la joven, aquello podía verse como secuestro y solo por eso siguió el rumbo hacia el establecimiento de comida rápida.

_Ellos dicen que esto es lo que puedes._

_Porque dicen esto hasta desaparecer. _

_Está envuelto en mi alma, necesito dejarte ir..._

_Tus ojos brillan claramente, yo quiero ver esa luz._

_No puedo escapar de esto ahora, ¡a menos que me muestres como!_

¿Como había llegado hasta ese punto? Aún no estaba seguro de ello. Él no era ningún salvador, ningún héroe ni mucho menos. Estado cerca de Helen solo se iban a hundir más los dos, lo sabía por experiencia, pero ahí seguía. Se estacionó debajo de una farola, pero no apagó el coche, pues ya que la canción le había llegado, al menos la terminaría de escuchar. Además la chica tampoco tenía muchas intenciones de bajar por lo visto.

_Cuando sientas mi ardor, mírame a los ojos. _

_Es donde mis demonios se esconden, es donde mis demonios se esconden._

_No te acerques demasiado, está oscuro aquí adentro._

_Es donde mis demonios se esconden, es donde mis demonios se esconden..._

Y el último acordé sonó. Se hizo una pausa de unos segundos y cuando otra melodía comenzaba a sonar, Helen pausó el iPod.

—_Gracias_ —agradeció, desconectado el aparato del estéreo del automóvil y guardando todo en su bolso—. _Buenas noches _—añadió a modo de despedida, para luego bajar del auto, topándose con la sorpresa de que el rubio bajaba también y encendía la alarma.

—_Tampoco he cenado _—alegó, guardando las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzando a caminar hacia el local semi-vacío.

—_Vale _—murmuró, acelerando el paso e incluso corriendo un poco para alcanzar al rubio escritor. No entendía que era lo que se proponía, pero en el fondo sabía que todo iba a terminar mal.

* * *

_Comentario de la Autora:_

_No estoy del todo muy segura que decir, porque dudo que las personas que me han atacado vayan a llegar aquí, pero en todo caso quiero volver a aclarar que estaba consiente del rechazo que esta historia podía causar, pero si no os gusta, nadie les está obligando a leer._

_Fanfiction permite las historias hetero y los personajes originales, por eso está el "OC" que significa Original Character, en la descripción del fic está marcado "[Eiri Y., OC]" que significa que el fic estará enfocado en la pareja de Eiri y un personaje original. Si esta fuera la página Amor-Yaoi entendía que me pidieran que retirara mi historia, pero como no es el caso, no veo porqué. No me ofende que tachen de Mary Sue a Helen, porque soy una persona que se ha informado y aún así arriesgado a escribir esto pese a las criticas. No soy una Amateur, ni una niña para ofenderme, pero honestamente es decepcionante ver tantos Reviews ofensivos y de desaprobación. Espero que no sean cosas que hacen a menudo con todo el mundo, porque comentarios así podrían romperle el animo a aquellos quienes apenas comienzan a escribir._

_En fin, no soy quien deja un proyecto a medias, por lo que continuaré hasta terminar. Mientras haya al menos una persona que me lea, eso basta para mí._

_¡Gracias Aurika! Hasta el próximo capitulo. _

_Pd. Gracias también Macarena, pero me voy a arriesgar._


End file.
